Génération Miracle: Des taré?
by Mitsuuki
Summary: Nous le savons tous la génération miracles est une bande d'adolescents plutôt...spéciaux. Mais que font-il lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis en dehors du basket. Auteur: moi moi et moi! Mi Diclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki exepté deux ou trois.
1. Génération miracle

**Génération Miracle**

Kuroko était venu dans ce super marché car ils vendaient les meilleurs milk-shakes à la vanille du coin.

S'il vous plait, 1 milk-shake à la vanille

Bien monsieur

Le vendeur lui tendit sa commande et prit son du. Kuroko s'assit sur un ban public et commença à déguster sa boisson.

Kurukocchi

Kise-kun ?

Ledit Kise-kun s'assit à coté de lui une sucette en main.

Comment ça va mon petit Kuroko ?

Kuroko fronça les sourcils n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle petit.

Très bien Kise-kun mais si tu voulais bien ne pas dire petit…

Je voudrais bien mais si tu voulais bien ne pas dire petit

Eh ! C'est pas Aominecchi là- bas ? Eh oh ! Aominecchi ?!

Aomine se statufia et se retourna lentement. (Putain ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ?) . Kise continuait de s'agiter !

Aominecchi !

Ouais c'est bon crie pas comme ça j'arrive !

Aomine avançait rapidement pressé d'en finir avec le blond.

Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?

Juste te dire bonjour Aominecchi

C'est pour ça que tu criais comme un demeuré ?!

Aomine est méchant avec moi ! pleurniche- t- il gaminement

Ferme-là lui cogne la tête. Tiens salut Tetsu.

Bonjour Aomine-kun

Voila Midorimacchi et Musakibaracchi ! Eh ! Oh !

Toi, tu la ferme !

Les appelés les remarquèrent et les rejoignirent.

Tiens salut les gars. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda le vert.

Moi je bois un milk-shake.

Ouais, ça on le voit Kuroko…

Kuroko-chin je pourrais avoir ton milk-shake ?

Cette question venait d'être posée par Atsushi qui mangeait justement un Benco avec un paquet de chips.

Bien sur que non Murasakibara-kun, tu n'as qu'a t'en acheter un.

Mais le vendeur est déjà partit.

Alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois Murasakibara-kun.

T'es pas gentil Kuroko-chin, répondit simplement le violet en boudant.

Un garçon aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux hétérochromes vint interrompre leur conversation :

Tiens donc la génération miracle au grand complet. Comment vont mes précieux coéquipiers ?

Voilà notre capitaine bien aimé, ironisa Aomine.

Notre ex-capitaine, précisa Kuroko de son air toujours impassible

La tension monta d'un cran. Akashi avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise la génération miracle. ? Le blond se décida à briser le silence.

Bonjour Akashicchi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

C'est clair, depuis quand tu aimes la nature toi ?

Je vois pas pourquoi je la détesterais. Pour répondre à votre question je suis ici pour avoir quelques minutes de paix.

Mais chez toi c'est le silence incarné ! Tes voisins ont tellement peur de toi qu'ils ont abandonné leur chien parce qu'ils avaient peur que les aboiements te dérangent.

Akashi fronça les sourcils.

Veille à ne pas hausser le ton sur moi Aomine.

Le menacé frissonna. Personne n'aimait mettre le rouge en colère. Surtout qu'à ce moment précis le jeune était déjà entrain de fouiller ses poches pour en sortir «vous savez quoi… ».

Pour les voisins je leur en ai parlé. Ils ont récupéré leur chien et l'ont fait euthanasier. Je suis contre l'abandon des animaux.

…

Un blanc passa. Personne n'arrivait à prononcer un mot. Kuroko avait arrêté de boire son milk-shake, Aomine et Midorima se figèrent sur place. Kise perdit son sourire et devint littéralement blanc comme un linge. Même Atsushi avait arrêté de manger ses chips pour ouvrir légèrement la bouche de surprise.

Akashi-chin a vraiment tué ce chien ?

Ce sont ses propriétaires qui ont acceptés de le faire. J'ai suggéré ils ont exécuté. Je n'ai donc rien à me reprocher.

Kise ressortait de son état de pause et chercha à détourner la conversation (comme d'habitude).

Donc y a du bruit chez toi ? C'est du à quoi ?

Une connaissance.

?

De surprises en surprises aujourd'hui. Akashi a accueillit quelqu'un chez lui ! Est-ce que cette journée pouvait elle être plus bizarre ?

Akashicchi est ce que tu te sens bien ?

J'aime pas le reconnaître, mais non. Depuis qu'elle est chez moi j'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Elle ? Attendez pause, Akashi a dit elle ? Une fille chez Akashi ?!

Akashi-kun je m'inquiète pour toi là… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Tetsuya ? C'est gentil.

Bah finalement Akashi était resté Akashi. Kuroko se remit à boire son milk-shake, Midorima et Aomine redevinrent mobiles, Kise reprenait des couleurs et Atsushi se remit à son paquet de chips.

Non ça va Akashi-kun finalement tu vas bien.

Le rouge tourna le dos à ses ex-coéquipiers et partit. Aomine prit la parole :

Bon reprenons : 1- Akashi a tué un chien.

Ouais ça on l'avais bien compris, rétorqua le vert.

2- Akashi a accueillit quelqu'un chez lui.

Ca m'a tout aussi dérouté, ajouta Kise.

3- Ce quelqu'un est une fille !

Ouais c'est… choquant…, continua le blond

Et bizarre, compléta le turquoise

Je sais pas vous, mais je veux connaître la suite. Qui est avec moi ?

Tous levèrent la main à l'exception d'Atsushi qui ne les avait pas écoutés, trop occupé à finir ses biscuits.

Murasakibara-kun tu ne viens pas ?

Venir où ?

On va chez Akashi-kun.

Atsushi les suivit. Ils prirent donc en filature leur ex-capitaine. Des ados se cachant dans des buissons où derrière les poteaux, ça a le don de faire peur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison d'Akashi.

Hey, vous pouvez sortir.

Akashi-kun, tu savais qu'on était là ?

Akashicchi, t'es trop fort.

4 ados se cachant dans des buissons, ça passe pas inaperçu…

Bon dis nous ce que tu caches !

Akashi lança une paire de ciseaux en visant le front du bleu qui se baissa automatiquement perdant au passage quelques cheveux. Aomine se pétrifia de peur.

T'as failli me tuer, t'es…

Sur un froncement de sourcil de Kuroko, Aomine se stoppa risquant de se prendre une nouvelle fois des ciseaux visés juste.

Tu m'as donné un ordre ne le refais plus jamais.

…

Bon rentrez vu que vous êtes là.

La génération miracle pénétra dans la maison de l'empereur.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on est venu ici, remarqua le blond

Oui mais rien a changé, compléta le turquoise.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon et s'installèrent. 30 secondes passèrent. Le vert s'hasarda :

Euh Akashi… On pourrait savoir où est cette connaissance ?

Attends encore un peu Shinjiro.

…

Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande tornade enfonça la porte du salon.

Seijuro-kun ! Comment s'est passé ta sortie ? T'as ramené des amis ? Je savais pas que tu en avais ? Bon pourquoi vous etes amis avec lui ? Il vous a forcé ou vous avez pitié ? Bon surement pas pitié, il vous a forcé et vous n'avez pas pu refuser. De toute façon il faut être suicidaire pour refuser un ordre de Seijuro-kun.

… C'EST QUI ELLE ?!

Devant eux se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux hétérochromes. La jumelle d'Akashi mais en plus souriante.

C'est une connaissance.

C'est pas ta jumelle ?

Bien sur que non.

Je m'appelle Lynda, je suis une amie de Seijuro-kun. Au fait je sors. A toute à l'heure mon petit Seijuro.

Mon petit Seijuro ? Je suis le seul que ça fasse halluciner ?, demanda Aomine

Non, nous aussi, répondirent les quatre autres en cœur.

Pour la question d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée : oui cette journée pouvait être encore plus bizarre.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Ils laissèrent de côté l'affaire «Lynda » pour le moment et profitèrent de leur journée chez Akashi. Ils burent des jus de fruits et discutèrent de basket et d'autres trucs au grand déplaisir d'Akashi qui voulait être seul.

Au fait Midorima-kun, quel est ton objet porte-bonheur du jour ?

C'est cette bague.

C'est tout ? Pour une fois que c'est pas un truc encombrant.

Hey les gars si on faisait la cuisine ?

…

La question venait d'être posée par Kise. Un vent passa. Est-ce qu'il était possible d'être encore plus hors sujet que lui ?

Euh Kise-kun ? Pourquoi tu nous propose ça ?

Hum… On fait un concours. Equipes de 2 et quelqu'un nous juge. Sera tiré au sort les noms pour former les équipes.

Akashi sourit. Il aimait la compétition parce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre, il est l'absolu.

Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement l'empereur.

Ils écrivirent leurs noms sur des bouts de papiers et les mélangèrent dans un bol. Atsushi forma les équipes.

Chè bon !

Avale d'abord avant de parler !

Oui Mine-chin. Voilà les équipes : Mido-chin est avec Mine-chin, Akashi-chin est avec Kuroko-chin et Kise-chin est avec moi.

Bien allons à la cuisine. Lynda ne va pas tarder à rentrer elle sera le juge. Je vais faire sortir quelques ingrédients et il faudra créer quelque chose à partir de ça.

Il fit sortir plusieurs ustensiles et ingrédients et les plaça sur le plan de travail. Chacun prit un tablier et commença le travail avec leur partenaire. Il disposait de 2heures pour tout faire.

Kuroko alla laver les bols sales et laissa Akashi terminer leur plat.

Ah ! Midorima tu pourrais pas faire attention !

Kuroko s'aspergea d'eau sous un tremblement de surprise. Zut dire qu'il venait de retirer son tablier. Il partit vers Akashi :

Euh Akashi-kun… Tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes pour que je me sèche ?

Akashi regarda Kuroko. L'eau rendait son tee-shirt transparent ce qui ravissait le rouge. Il sourit.

Suis-moi.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre, rentra et en ressortit avec un tee-shirt rouge. Puis indiqua à Kuroko de le suivre. Ils entèrent dans une salle de bain très spacieuse.

Merci Akashi-kun, tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Pourquoi, tu as peur de moi Testsuya ?

Akashi ferma la porte à clef. Il se rapprocha du turquoise à pas lents, tel un félin. Kuroko fit un pas en arrière mais fut bloqué par le mur.

Pourquoi tu recules Testsuya ? Je ne vais pas te manger, bon pas au sens propre.

Akashi-kun, notre plat va bruler.

Je n'ai encore rien mit au feu Tetsuya.

Arrivé au turquoise, il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule du passeur et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Tes vraiment trop craquant Tetsuya ».

Le souffle chaud d'Akashi fit frissonner Kuroko.

Akashi-kun… on va perdre le concours…

Si c'est toi mon lot de consolation… alors je veux bien être perdant

Akashi kun arrête… - le pousse doucement (bon c'est vrai qu'il n'est déjà pas du tout fort mais bon…)

Hey si vous voulez qu'on gagne dites le nous.

Cette phrase avait été lancée par Aomine qui s'était aperçue de l'absence de ses camarades. Akashi soupira et tendit le tee-shirt au turquoise. Kuroko l'accepta la main tremblante et les joues rougies. Akashi sortit de la salle lançant un regard noir à Aomine.

Euh Tetsu tu peux m'expliquer

Ledit Tetsu était encore dans les vapes. Est-ce qu'il aurait accepter d'aller plus loin si jamais Aomine n'était pas venu à temps ? Il aimait tant le toucher d'Akashi si chaud et sensuel. En voulait-il plus ?

Eh ! Tetsu ! Tu m'entends ?

Hein … Désolé Aomine-kun, tu voulais ?

Vaut mieux que tu te changes non ?

Le bleu retira nonchalamment le tee-shirt du turquoise –légèrement surpris par ce geste- et lui tendit une serviette.

Aomine-kun…

Oui Tetsuya…, dit-il avec un léger sourire

J'aurais pu le faire tout seul, déclara t-il sèchement avec son impassibilité légendaire.

Gros blanc.

Bien je te laisse alors.

Sur ce, le bleuté repartit en cuisine en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kuroko enfilait le tee-shirt du rouge et ne put s'empêcher de trouver que l'odeur de l'empereur emplit sur le vêtement était vraiment ennivrante. Il soupira en espérant ne pas avoir de sentiments refoulés pour son ex-capitaine.

Le turquoise sortit enfin de la douche et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait ses camarades. Il eut du mal à faire face au regard de l'empereur qui souriait face à la situation.

Le temps écoulé chaque duo présenta son chef d'œuvre à Lynda –qui était rentré pendant le moment intime d'Akashi et Kuroko-.

Le duo Aka/Kuro avait fait un beau fraisier, le duo Mido/Mine avait fait une charlotte et Kise/Mura avait fait un fondant au chocolat.

Lynda jugea que la meilleure recette était le fraisier du duo Aka/Kuro, que celle de Kise/Mura était délicieuse mais trop simple et que celle de Mido/Mine était tout simplement dégeu et avait un goût étrange d'œuf.

Bah quoi vous pensez que suis un as en cuisine moi ? Et puis avec Midorima qui me disait à chaque fois que la cuisine est une science !

Mais c'est vrai.

Ouais bah moi je m'en bas les c*uilles !

Pas de grossièreté Daiki. Bon on a gagné il faut donc un gage pour les perdants.

Kise blêmit.

Heu… Comment ça Akashicchi ? On n'en a jamais décidé ainsi…

Peut être mais ce ne serait pas drôle si ça s'arrêtait là non ?

…

Shintaro ton gage sera de ne pas avoir de porte-bonheur toute cette semaine

Mais Akashi…

Akashi lui lança un regard noir. Midorima tressaillit.

Oui Shintaro je t'écoute. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter contre mon gage ?

Non…

Bien. Tetsuya ?

Le bleu, à l'entente de son prénom fut pris de cours et trembla intérieurement. Par contre gardait à l'extérieur sa grande froideur et répondit simplement au rouge qui s'amusait de cette situation :

Oui Akashi-kun

C'est toi qui donneras le gage de Daiki.

Bien Akashi-kun.

C'est Tetsu qui me donnera mon gage, je suis rassuré donc. Allez Testu files le gage.

Aomine-kun sera interdit de revues pornos pendant un mois.

Quoi ?! Tetsu tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis ta lumière aie un minimum de compassion !

Bien. Daiki ton abonnement sera donc résilié.

Comment tu sais que j'en ai un ?

Je sais tout Daiki, je suis absolu.

Bon il serait peut-être temps de rentrer les gars non ?, lança tout bonnement Kise constatant que la nuit était tombée et heureux de ne pas avoir perdu.

Tout le monde quitta donc la maison de l'empereur. Shintaro et Aomine pleurant à chaudes larmes. Kise riant avec Kuroko et Murasakibara mangeant son gâteau.

Arrivé chez eux chacun fut ce qu'ils avaient à faire et s'allongèrent, extenué par cette journée. Mais avant qu'ils puissent fermer les yeux un point revint à eux : « Mais au fait, c'es qui cette Lynda ?! »

Seul un turquoise s'était endormi, gardant sur lui la douce odeur d'un grand empereur.


	2. New York

**Bien le chapitre 2 est enfin là! Je suis désolé pour toute cette durée d'attente, l'école prend tout mon temps en ce moment. Mais maintenant (je suis en vacances), je pourrais publier beaucoup plus régulièrement! Quelque petites précisions pour les chapitres à venir: les () seront pour mes paroles, les [] pour les pensées du personnage, et... Non je pense bien que c'est tout. Et au fait j'ai essayer de faire un truc catholique, mais mon âme de yaoiste me ramène à un raiting M finalement pour la suite. Bien bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:** New York

Ca faisait 7 jours. 7 jours qu'il risquait sa vie. 7 jours de vie ou de mort. Il était lessivé. Alors quand Akashi l'avait appelé pour lui certifier que son gage était terminé, personne n'aurait pu imaginer le bonheur qui envahit le jeune homme aux cheveux vert. Enfin ! C'était enfin fini ! Plus d'inquiétude, il pouvait enfin vivre. Midorima se précipita alors dans son salon et s'assit devant sa télé. Oha Asa était là. Après cette longue semaine, il la revoyait cette émission qui berçait toute sa vie. Il ne voulait la quitter pour rien au monde, si ce n'est une sonnerie de son téléphone portable qu'il connaissait que trop bien…

* * *

Les rayons brillant du soleil piquèrent ses yeux. Aomine émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Il tâta doucement son lit, les yeux fermés à la recherche d'un magasine avant de voir une nouvelle fois la réalité : il n'en avait plus. Et à cause de qui ? Tetsu ! Son ancienne ombre lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Il ne les verrait plus pendant encore 3 semaines. Ces filles à grosse poitrines qui illuminait ses journées au réveil et qui le berçait au coucher. Ces images qui le suivaient tout au long de ses journées. Sa lumière était partie. Mais le pire au bout de cette semaine…c'est que c'était pas fin ! Aomine n'eut pas le courage d'affronter cette journée et retomba tout faiblement dans son lit. Mas la sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena tout d'un coup à l'ordre : « **Bordel ! Pourquoi maintenant ?!** »

* * *

Les chauds rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur ses fins cheveux blonds. Kise marchait dans le vent, repensant aux événements de la semaine passée. Il avait eu l'impression que la génération des miracles s'était reformée. Malgré l'apparition soudaine d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais bon… La génération Miracle était au grand complet. Il y avait des sourires, des rires, des moqueries, des cris, des insultes… C'était vraiment comme avant. Il voulait que cette semaine se reproduise. Alors quand il perçut la sonnerie de son téléphone, il savait désormais que ses rêves deviendraient réalité. La Génération des miracles reverra le jour !

* * *

Le corps frêle d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoises état surplombé par celui d'un rouge aux sourire taquin (malicieux). Un soupir d'aise traversa de la bouche du bleuté quand il sentit les mains expertes de son seme ( **c'est celui qui est en haut, le dominant)** caresser son sexe bien dressé depuis bien longtemps. Kuroko gémis sous les pompages qu'exerçait le rouge sur son membre. Que c'était bon ! Il en perdait la tête. Sentir le doux toucher d'Akashi sur sa partie intime l'exaltait. Il se cambra immédiatement quand il se sentit pris dans une cavité chaude et humide. Lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut le doux sourire du rouge qui l'accueillit. L'odeur ennivrante de l'empereur le poussant à vouloir plus. Kuroko voulait être pris il voulait l'empereur en lui et tout de suite !

 _Dring Dring !_ Le bruit d'un réveil se fit entendre. Kuroko se réveilla en sueur. Ca faisait 7 jours. 7jours qu'il n'avait plus vu Akashi – en dehors de ses rêves - . Depuis qu'il avait ce tee-shirt, cet objet maudit, le bleu ne pouvait arrêter de penser à son ex-capitaine. Depuis 7 longs jours, Akashi hantait ses nuits… enfin ses rêves, qui n'était que plutôt érotiques.

Comment ça avait commencé encore ? Ah oui… le tee-shrt, plutôt son odeur qui l'envoutait, l'odeur d'Akashi. Kuroko serrait encore le tissu rouge contre lui et inspira profondément. Malgré un ou deux lavages, l'odeur de l'empereur avait subsisté _(bon à quoi s'attendait-il quand il l'avait lavé avec la même lessive subtilisé dans la douche du rouge ?)._

Kuroko soupira en voyant le carnage sur son lit. Il nettoya le tout avant de prendre une douche bien mérité et sortit après avoir averti ses parents.

Notre héros marchait, sans but précis. Il marchait, le regard vide, les bras ballants. Après 7 jours, il venait de le remarquer : il était devenu accro à Akashi- bon enfin à son odeur- Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Akashi était devenu sa priorité. Toutes ses nuits n'étaient bercées que par lui. L ne vivait plus que par lui.

 **« - Oï Kuroko !**

 **\- Hum ?** »

Kuroko sursauta à cette voix et frémit à la main posée sur son épaule. Il sortit bouleversé de ses pensées.

 **« - Kuroko c'est moi**

 **\- Kagami-kun…**

 **\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui t'as l'air ailleurs. »**

Kuroko soupira. Pendant 1 minute, il avait laissé son impassibilité de coté et s'était montré entièrement. Mais ce fut de courte durée et il se ressaisit.

 **« - Oi Kuroko ça va ?**

 **\- Oui Kagami-kun.**

 **\- T'as l'air plus pale que d'habitude, t'es pas malade ?**

 **\- Non Kagami-kun. »**

Mentir à son meilleur ami lui faisait de la peine mas il ne voulait surtout pas sortir une phrase du genre « _Non Kagami-kun, ça ne va pas. En fait, Je viens de remarquer que j'ai des sentiments pour Akashi-kun_ ». Hors de question qu'il lui dise ça. Kagami le prit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer :

 **« - Aller quoi Kuroko ! Crache le morceau !**

 **\- Veille à ne pas blesser mon ombre s'il te plait. Hey Tetsu ! T'as pas reçu mon message ?**

 **\- Lequel Aomine-kun ?**

 **\- Notre très chère empereur à besoin de nous tout de suite »**

Kuroko eut des frissons. Pourquoi Akashi voulait-il les voir ? Est-ce-que c'est pour reprendre son tee-shirt ?

 **« Hey, Kuroko n'est plus ton ombre, c'est la mienne à présent ! »**

Aomine et Kuroko s'éloignèrent laissant un Kagami perdu.

* * *

Arrivés chez Akashi, les deux bleus trouvèrent déjà tout le reste de l'équipe.

 **« - Vous êtes en retard.**

 **\- Je suis allé chercher Tetsu, c'est sa faute !**

 **\- Wow, l'amitié…,** ironisa dans un murmure Kuroko »

Le bleu leva les yeux au ciel devant la lâcheté de son ami.

 **« - Oui, désolé Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Asseyez-vous. »**

Ils s'assirent. Le rouge reprit la parole :

 **« Bien aujourd'hui, c'est le bilan. »**

En effet, toutes les fins du mois, Akashi organisait un bilan afin de voir le niveau de chacun de ses ex-coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il le faisait, alors là sûrement pas. C'était juste pour ne pas avoir à subir les moqueries d'autres personnes si leur niveau devenait exécrable, vu qu'il était le capitaine.

Kuroko soupira. Au moins ce n'était pas pour le tee-shirt.

 **« - Putain on va encore se faire savonner.**

 **\- Daiki pas de vulgarité. Avant de commencer, bravo Shintaro, ton gage est terminé. »**

Midoroma eut un minuscule sourire. Il était soulagé.

 **« - Daiki, toi il te reste 3 semaines.**

 **\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »**

Lui fronça les sourcils. Il était véxé.

Le rouge continua :

 **« - Bien maintenant : Atsushi ?**

\- **Oui Aka-chin ?**

\- **Ton coach m'a dit que tu séchais les entrainements est-ce vrai ?**

\- **Oui Aka-chin mais j'ai de bonnes raisons…**

\- **Que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. Tu reprendras tes entrainements dès lundi surprochain et ton entrainement sera doublé.**

\- **Oui Aka-chin,** répondit un Murasakibara tristounet.

\- **Il en sera de même pour Daiki. Lundi surprochain ton entrainement sera doublé.**

\- **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

\- **Satsuki m'a signalé que tu refusais d'aller t'entraîner et que tu as gardé une de tes revues**

\- **Mais…**

\- **Tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu es en tort. Shintaro ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Kazunari m'a dit que tu refusais de t'entraîner avec le reste de l'équipe. »**

Midorima redressa ses lunettes : Quand est-ce son ex-capitaine a-t-il commencé à parler avec Takao ?

 **« - Je veux qu'à partir de lundi sur prochain tu t'entraînes un peu plus avec tes coéquipiers ou avec tout simplement avec Takao.**

\- **Pourquoi seulement Takao ? Je m'entraînerais avec toute l'équipe s'il le faut, dit-il gêné et le regard fuyant. »**

Personne ne s'attarda sur la réaction du tsnundère.

 **« - Akashi-kun ?**

\- **Oui Tetsuya ?**

\- **Pourquoi lundi surprochain ?**

\- **Je vais y venir Tetsuya.**

\- **Attend pourquoi Tetsu n'a pas de reproches,lui ?**

\- **Je vais y venir Daiki !** dit-il avec un air de reproche en fronçant les sourcils. **»**

Aomine se tut en laissant la parole au rouge. Décidément c'était clair que Tetsuya avait un traitement de faveur.

\- **Tetsuya on m'a dit que tu arrivais maintenant avec plusieurs minutes de retard aux entraînements de matinée. A quoi est-ce du ?**

\- **Mon réveil a un petit problème.**

\- **Il faudrait penser à le changer alors.**

\- **Oui Akashi-kun.**

\- **Bien je veux vous voir dans deux heures avec un sac de voyage contenant tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour une semaine.**

Tous s'étonnèrent et demandèrent en chœur : « **POURQUOI ?** »

\- **Parce qu'on va en Amérique, plus précisément aux Etats-Unis à New York.**

\- **Putain ! c'est vrai ?!**

\- **Vraiment Aka-chin ?**

\- **Bonjour !**

Le visage iluminé d'un jeune blond se fit voir par la porte. Tout le monde fut surpris. Aomine réagit :

\- **Kise... Attends tu n'étais pas avec nous depuis le début ?!**

Kise alla dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à pleurnicher.

 **« - Vous êtes méchants ! Je croyais qu'on était ami et vous inventez même ma présence. Je suis sûr que si je mourrais, je ne vous manquerais même pas !**

\- **Bah non,** répondit simplement Aomine.

\- **Aomine-kun !,** dit Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils

\- **Ouin ! Il raison Kurokocchi ! Je vous énerve c'est ça ? Je vous saoule tellement que vous préférez une pièce vide, plutôt que ma présence. Ouin !**

\- **Exactement !**

\- **Mine-chin ! C'est pas gentil ! »**

Kuroko envoya dans les côtes de son ex-lumière, le coup dont lui seul avait le secret. Aomine tomba au sol sous la douleur.

 **« Bordel Tetsu, ça fait mal ! »**

Kuroko l'ignora royalement et alla réconforter le blond en larmes, suivi de Murasakibara. En quelques minutes le lumineux redevint…lumineux. Il sourit et demanda à être averti des faits. Mais l'empereur le coupa :

 **« Ryouta, pouvons nous savoir où tu étais ?**

\- **Bah en fait, je me promenais dans le par cet puis…**

\- **Version courte s'il te plait.**

\- **Akashicchi t'es pas gentil… Bon, en bref, je suis d'abord allé à une séance photo.**

\- **Donc tu as préféré aller à une séance photo, plutôt que de venir lorsque je te l'ai demandé.?**

\- **Ouh là le blond va se faire tuer,** marmonna Aomine. **»**

Kise frissonna. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Etait-il suicidaire sans le savoir ? Non mais accepter une séance photo, plutôt que d'obéir à Akashi c'était franchement stupide. Maintenant, sa mort n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. D'autant plus qu'il venait de voir Akashi mettre sa main dans une de ses poches. Il savait ce qui en ressortirait. En un éclair, des ciseaux passa en coup de vent tout contre sa joue, laissant un filet de sang s'en échapper.

 **« Akashi-kun, ne pourrions nous pas simplement revenir au voyage ?**

\- **Ne me coupe pas Tetsuya.**

\- **Oui Akashi-kun.**

\- **Quel voyage ?** , demanda Kise qui n'avait pas assisté à la 1ere partie de la conversation

\- **Akashi veut nous emmener à New York,** répondit tout simplement le vert.

\- **C'est vrai Akashicchi ? On va aller à New York ?,** demanda t-il tout surexité oubliant la peur qu'il avait il n'y a même pas 5 minutes.

\- **Oui, mais tu es arrivé en retard, donc je ne t'y emmènerais pas,** répondit Akashi d'un ton tranchant.

\- **Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Dis oui Akashicchi ! »**

Akashi regarda l'intéressé d'un regard neutre et froid. C'est Kuroko qui vint porter secours au blond.

 **« - Akashi-kun, Kise-kun fait partie de la génération miracle. Si l n'était pas là, ce ne serait pas pareil.**

\- **Oui Aka-chin, Kuro-chin a raison.**

\- **Bien. Ryouta ?**

\- **Oui Akashicchi ?**

\- **Nous allons faire un jeu. Si tu veux venir, tu devras pendant 72h arrêter d'ajouter le suffixe –cchi à tous les noms.**

\- **Mais…**

\- **Je n'ai pas fini. Si tu n'obéis pas, tu devras accepter que je te blesse sur n'importe quelle parte de ton corps. »**

Le petit soleil n'était plus un soleil. Il s'était transformé en gros nuage sombre, prêt à faire tomber une forte pluie. Il n'était plus radieux, il était très pâle. Pour lui, c'était impossible. C'était son habitude d'ajouter le mignon suffixe –cchi pour rendre les noms tout mimi. Elle n'aurait pas pu partir du jour au lendemain.

 **« - Akashicchi, pitié tout sauf ça. »**

Akashi pris ces ciseaux en se rapprochant du blond. Quand il fut en face de lui, il les enfonça doucement avec un regard de sadique fou, dans la cuisse du jeune homme, sous les regards horrifiés des autres membres de la fameuse équipe des miracles. Kise souffrait. Son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Bientôt ces yeux clos se remplirent de larmes qui par la suite dévalèrent sur ses joues. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le petit blond entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, et se figea devant le regard malicieux, cruel et joueur du plus petit aux cheveux rouges. Une nouvelle vague de larmes dévala les joues à présent rosées de Kise. Akashi retira d'un coup sec, les ciseaux dans la cuisse endolori du mannequin. Une tache rouge bordeaux ne cessait de s'élargir sur le pantalon de Kise, qui tomba automatiquement au sol. Les spectateurs continuèrent de regarder le spectacle avec effroi. Aomine pensait [ **J'ai toujours voulu me venger d'Akashi mais je pense que ça attendra encore** ]. Les pensées de l'autre bleu étaient plutôt : [ **Est-ce que j'ai de sérieux problèmes pour toujours être amoureux de lui?** ].

C'est Midorima qui se précipita le premier pour porter aide au garçon. Il enleva son tee-shirt et l'attacha autour de la cuisse ensanglantée.

\- **Aidez-moi à le soulever, on l'emmène à l'hôpital**

Tous se ruèrent pour aider le vert, tous à l'exception de Kuroko -qui ne pensait pas être d'une grande utilité- et Akashi qui lui ajouta :

 **« - J'espère que tu as compris les règles du jeu Ryouta, parce que si non, tu risquerais de nous partir avant la fin du délai. On se retrouve dans 2h ici pour aller à l'aéroport. »**

Murasakibara, Aomine et Midorima accompagnèrent donc Kise chez le medecin et Kuroko resta sur place avec Akashi.

A présent seul, Tetsuya put lancer :

 **« - Akashi-kun, pourquoi ce jeu stupide ?**

\- **Parce que j'ai horreur qu'il m'appelle Akashicchi.**

\- **Mais il n'appelle que ses amis comme ça.**

\- **Non il appelle tout le monde comme ça. Je déteste être associé à d'autre. »**

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel. Bon il devait aller prévenir ses parents et faire ses bagages.

 **« A tout à l'heure Akashi-kun.**

\- **A tout à l'heure Tetsuya. »**

* * *

2h plus tard, ils se trouvèrent tous devant l'appartement de l'empereur. Même Kise était là, la cuisse bandée et une béquille supportant son poids de mannequin. Le rouge sortit enfin de sa chaude demeure.

 **« Je vois que vous êtes tous là. La voiture nous attend dans la rue. »**

Tous le suivirent, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, exactement comme une équipe de basket. Bien qur, une équipe de basket qui n'était plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande limousine mise à leur disposition. Aomine siffla.

\- **Wow Akashi, t'as pas fait les choses dans la dentelle dit donc !**

Personne ne prêta attention à la remarque stupide lancée parle basané et ils rentrèrent dans le plus grand des silences, dans l'immense voiture mise à leur disposition.

\- **Tss… Vous n'êtes pas drôle aujourd'hui…**

C'est dans ce calme absolu qu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et qu'ils montèrent plus tard dans le jet privé de la famille Akashi. Dans ce même calme que chacun s'installa. Et toujours dans le même calme qu'ils arrivèrent à New York, plusieurs longues heures plus tard. C'est Kuroko qui brisa ce maudit silence le premier.

 **« C'est vraiment très beau, n'est-ce-pas Aomine-kun ?**

\- **Grave Tetsu ! L'aéroport est immense !**

\- **Oui c'est beau. Pour la grandeur, il n'est pas tellement différent des notre,** ajouta simplement le vert en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- **Pff rabat-joie,** lui lança Aomine

\- **J'espère qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à manger ici,** ajouta Murasakibara.

\- **Y a vraiment qu'à ça que tu penses hein ?**

\- **Oui Mine-chin.**

\- **Et toi Kise-kun, comment tu trouves cet endroit ?**

\- **Bien…**

\- **C'est tout ?,** s'étonna Aomine. **Allez Kise, toi qui a toi qui a toujours quelque chose à ajouter pour saouler le monde.**

\- **J'ai rien à dire…**

\- **Akashi-kun, il faut arrêter ce jeu stupide tout de suite ! Kise-kun a perdu toute sa joie de vivre, et sa tristesse se répercute sur le groupe. Ca ne sert plus à rien de continuer, il a comprit la leçon maintenant.**

\- **C'est vrai Ryouta ? »**

Le visage du blond, surpris par la question repris des couleurs. Le calvaire allait-il enfin être terminé ?

 **« - Oui, Akashicc- oui Akashi.**

\- **Bien. Je l'annule donc temporairement. »**

Le blond sauta de joie malgré la belle douleur qui lui lacérait.

 **« - Ouais ! Merci beaucoup Akashicchi !**

\- **Et toi aussi Kurokocchi je t'adore, t'adore, t'adore !, lui dit-il en se jetant sur le pauvre petit bleu.**

\- **Kise-kun…je peux plus…respire…**

\- **Oups, désolé Kurokocchi. »**

Il rompit alors son étreinte avec Kuroko et se mit à bavasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **« - Wow c'est vraiment très beau ici. Et aussi très grand. Regardez comme c'est lumineux ! Et puis y a une grande foule là-bas, vous pensez qu'ils sont venus pour les mêmes raisons que nous et...**

\- **Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre nous ?!,** rétorqua Aomine

\- **Et puis Murasakibaracchi, je pense que tu trouveras ici un bon paquet de bouffe ici. J'ai lu quelque part que…**

\- **La ferme !,** crièrent en chœur le basané et le vert.

\- **Méchants !**

\- **Finalement c'était peut être mieux quand tu étais en sourdine,** lui répondit le bleu.

\- **Ouais, ça nous faisait des vacances !,** ajouta Midorima

\- **Na ! Vous ne m'aimez pas !,** leur dit-il en tirant la langue.

\- **Bah ouais !,** rétorqua Aomine qui n'en pouvait plus du bavardage du blond »

Malgré toutes les apparences, Kuroko savait que tout le monde était heureux de retrouver le petit soleil de leur équipe. Même le rouge car il était revenu sur sa décision et tout le monde le savait : l'absolu ne revient jamais sur ses décisions.

Ils marchèrent et débouchèrent sur le parking après avoir fait vérifier leur billet à plusieurs postes. Akashi leur fit signe de le suivre. Kuroko fit tomber ses billets. Il se baissa alors et quand il se releva, ses billets en main, tous ses amis avaient disparus. Ils étaient tous partis. Il marcha alors, regardant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de les trouver.

Notre héros avait enfin aperçu une voiture qui ressemblait plus ou moins à celle des Seijuro. Elle était longue, noire, mais à l'inverse des Seijuro, avait un cheval à l'avant. Il avança et décida d'interpeller la personne à l'intérieur, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause des vitres fumées mais pouvait entendre à cause de la musique. Il cogna à la portière. La portière s'ouvrit et dévoila un adolescent qui laissa bouche bée Kuroko. Ce type était le portrait craché d'Akashi. Il était moyen de taille, peut être 1m70- 1m75, avait des cheveux courts rouges lui voilant un peu les yeux (j'ai détesté quand il a coupé ses cheveux), donnait un sourire suffisant et malicieux, un regard joueur et calculateur. Sa pea pâle allait de paire avec sa stature plutôt frèle. Il avait des abdos plus ou moins dessinés. En bref, le parfait jumeau du rouge. Seule différence, la couleur des yeux. Le garçon en face de lui en ce moment, n'avait pas les yeux hétérochromes si fascinant d'Akashi. Lui, ses deux pupilles étaient d'un rouge, identique à celui de ses cheveux.

 **« - Euh… Akashi kun ?**

 **\- Non je suis pas ton Akashi,** répondit-il d'une voix aussi hautaine que notre cher Seijuro, **mais viens pas ici tu m'interresse. ».**

Il l'attira vers lui et le plaqua sur la banquette de sa limo en prenant soin de fermer la portière. Surplombant Kuroko, il le regardait d'une expression joueuse et sadique qui fit frissonner l'azur. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

De l'autre côté du parking, cinq jeunes hommes venaient de se rendre compte de la disparition de leur coéquipier.

 **« - Bordel Tetsu t'es où encore ?,** s'indigna Aomine.

\- **Divisons nous pour le retrouver,** décida le rouge. **Atsushi tu viens avec moi.**

 **\- Oui Aka-chin.**

 **\- Vous trois vous restez ensemble. On se retrouve tous ici dans 1h résultats ou pas.**

 **\- Oui,** répondirent les autres en chœur. »

Et les deux groupes se séparèrent, allant chacun à la recherche de leur cher Tetsuya.

* * *

Une main fraiche, même glacée, caressait avec une lenteur exagérée, son membre qui s'éveillait petit au rythme des caresses plus excessives du dominant. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre. Cette scène il l'avait imaginé plus d'une fois… mais pas avec cet homme. Cet homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, il n'y a même pas 10 minutes, était entrain de réaliser tous ses fantasmes les plus fous. Mais il y avait un hic. Kuroko ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Encore moins même que quand il le faisait tout seul. Il voulait le faire avec Akashi et seulement avec lui. Bon peut être qu'il aurait accepté ave un autre membre de la génération des miracles mais avec lui… non ! Il ressemblait peut être à Akashi, mais ce n'était pas Akashi.

Cependant, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit un muscle chaud et humide, s'enrouler autour de son membre, bien dressé à présent. Kuroko suppliait en espérant qu'une bonne âme vienne le sortir de sa torture… et c'est précisément ce qui arriva.

La portière s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux hétérochromes et au regard semi étonné, semi sévère. A côté de lui un géant aux cheveux violets, avec un chocolat dans la bouche, regardait les deux intéressés avec attention.

 **« -** **A-Akashi… kun… »**

L'autre continuait sa fellation se souciant seulement des magnifiques sons émis par la faible stature en dessous de lui. Akashi, agacé par le spectacle, intervint :

 **« - Testsuya doit-on te laisser ?**

 **\- NON AKASHI-KUN !**

 **\- Bien alors suis-moi. »**

Comment aurait-il pu faire avec la faire avec le poids au dessus de lui positionné entre ses cuisses. Il regarda Akashi, le regard suppliant. L'empereur tira d'un coup Kuroko qui fut expulsé de la bouche de l'autre rouge. Akashi prit le garçon par la main afin de l'emmener avec lui, mais cette main glacée reprit possession de son bras libre.

 **« - Kuroko reste avec moi,** ordonna t-il. **Je n'ai pas fini pas fini de lui procurer du plaisir »**

Akashi prit un air agacé. Murasakibara faisant enfin part à la scène, demanda :

 **« -Aka-chin, on ne va pas laisser Kuro-chin avec lui n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **\- Bien sur que non Atsushi. »**

Akashi tira l'azur contre lui mais la force exercée sur l'autre bras du passeur demeurait bien présente. Le rouge s'impatienta :

 **« - Je suis à court de patience toi !**

 **\- Je le garde avec moi !**

 **\- Tu veux me désobéir ?**

 **\- Tu penses ce que tu veux. »**

Akashi fronça les sourcils e t ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. De lui émanait une aura d'assassin. Murasakibara recula d'un pas en ouvrant un paquet de chips. Kuroko regardait son agresseur avec pitié. Si Akashi était pris de sentiments, la victime s'en sortirait peut être avec de simples blessures superficielles. Mais là…

En un éclair, un filet d'air frappa violemment la joue de Tetsuya. Quand il se retourna, la pression sur sa main avait disparu et le rouge inconnu était allongé, une paire de ciseaux dans le rein gauche. Kuroko recula doucement et sortit du véhicule. Il s'habilla correctement et alla remercier son sauveur.

« - **Merci beaucoup Akashi kun, à toi aussi Murasakibara-kun.**

\- **Je n'ai rien fait Kuro-chin**

 **\- Il n'y a rien Tetsuya, je serais toujours là pour toi,** dit-il avec un léger sourire. **»**

Les joues pâles de Kuroko prirent de légères couleurs rosées et il suivit ses deux amies vers le lieux de rencontre.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la voiture des Seijuro et y montèrent.

 **« - Finalement où était Kurokocchi ?**

 **\- Kuro-chin était entrain de se faire sucer par le jumeau de Aka-chin,** répondit Atsushi sans se soucier de sa réponse

\- **Pardon ?!,** demanda Midorima manquant de s'étouffer

 **\- Sérieux ? Tetsu tu perds pas de temps avec les Américains !**

 **\- Murasakibara-kun il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas comme ça !**

 **\- Comment ça mon jumeau? »**

Et c'est sur cette dispute que leur entrée à New York ce fut. Franchement ce séjour s'annonçait bien non ?

* * *

 **Je sais c'est trop long, mais on contrôle pas son imagination. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira. Merci pour toutes les review d'encouragements que j'ai reçu. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier une review anonyme pour tous les conseils qu'elle ou il m'a donné. J'espère les avoir bien appliqués.**

 **Encore une simple review s'il vous plait, merci d'avance!**

 **Titre du chapitre 3: Rencontre entre filles. Faîtes vous beaucoup d'idées! ^^**


	3. Rencontre entre filles

**Bien, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais laissé avec le titre: "Rencontre entre filles". Je sais pas si des gens on essayé de savoir de quoi la fic allait parler. Mais je pense bien que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça XD. Sérieux je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... mais bon.**

 **Bonne lecture! (pitié ne me prenez pas pour une taré, on me traite déjà trop de taré à l'école XD)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontre entre filles**

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front d'Aomine. Elle descendit le long de son visage pour se loger dans son cou. Un dunk du joueur la fit continuer son chemin et elle disparut sous le léger débardeur que portait le basané.

Sous le chaud soleil de 15h, la génération des miracles avait décidé de faire un match, sur un terrain de basket du sol new-yorkais. Au début, plusieurs joueurs s'étaient joints à eux, et s'étaient vite informé sur le talent des membres de cette équipe japonaise. De leur côté, l'équipe arc-en-ciel aussi s'était rendu compte de la force des joueurs américains : comme on pouvait s'y attendre le basket est vraiment beaucoup plus fort à la source. Les scores s'étaient joués vraiment serrés. Sur le premier match, le score avait été de 76-77 sur une victoire des américains. Mais au 2nd, les jeunes joueurs avaient décidé de ne plus se ridiculiser, surtout avec Akashi qui déteste perdre, et il se termina sur la victoire de la GDM avec un score de 85-78, avec le merveilleux dunk d'Aomine.

Nous retrouvons donc la GDM, allongé à même le sol, en train de boire des boissons prévues par Akashi plus tôt dans la journée. Kuroko avait pris son éternel milkshake à la vanille, Akashi et Midorima un jus de fruit, Aomine un coca, Kise une boisson multivitaminée (on comprend maintenant d'où vient son énergie U.U) et Murasakibara un smoothie à la framboise. Ils se relaxaient tous ainsi dans le plus grand calme et la plus grande sérénité quand un garçon, voulant jouer Tony Parker, s'amusa avec le ballon et l'envoya de l'autre côté d'une barrière. Aomine s'énerva et s'apprêta à donner une correction au gamin mais celui-ci s'enfuit laissant la GDM bien en colère.

Akashi soupira. Il aurait pu laisser ce ballon là-bas de toute façon il aurait pu s'en offrir des milliers, mais le souci c'est que ce ballon lui était précieux. C'était le ballon avec lequel il avait disputé son premier match, celui avec Lynda. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne ce ballon.

Il fit signe à son équipe de le suivre dans sa limousine, garée un peu plus loin du stade. Un fois dans la voiture et surtout dans la clim, Kuroko s'allongea complètement et ferma les yeux. Ce chaud soleil et ces deux match à la suite avaient eu complètement raison de lui. Il ne remarqua donc pas comment Akashi lui souleva la tête pour la placer ses genoux sous les regards étonnés des autres joueurs.

 **« - Bien. Nous allons récupérer ce ballon** , ordonna Akashi.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu pourrais t'en acheter des milliers !**

 **\- Mine-chin a raison Aka-chin. Pourquoi nous devons aller reprendre celui-là ?**

 **\- Depuis quand discute tu mes ordres Atsushi ? J'ai ordonné vous exécuter, c'est tout. Shintaro, veux-tu bien prendre le sac derrière toi. »**

Midorima s'exécuta et le présenta à Akashi. Celui-ci en ressortit tout d'abord des mini micros et caméras. Puis en caressant les cheveux de Kuroko, continua :

 **« - Derrière cette barrière, se cache une entreprise de prostitués si l'on peut dire.**

 **\- Pourquoi le « si l'on peut dire » ?**

 **\- Parce que ce sont des prostitués pour femmes. »**

Tout le monde regardait Akashi, les yeux grands, excepté Kuroko endormi qui se faisait toujours caresser les cheveux par le rouge.

 **« - C'est une blague ?** , demanda Aomine

 **\- Pas du tout Daiki.**

 **\- Et à quoi sert ces caméras et autres ?,** interrogea Midorima

 **\- Ces femmes n'acceptent aucunement la présence des hommes. Ainsi, Ryôta et Testsuya s'infiltreront dans leur bâtiment en tant que jeune couple et me ramèneront ma balle.**

 **\- Pardon ?!** , s'exclama Kise **. Pourquoi nous Akashicchi ?**

 **\- Parce que vous êtes les deux plus efféminés du groupe, c'est tout.**

 **\- Mais il aurait mieux valu Kurokocchi et toi non ? Vous êtes beaucoup plus petits et…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire Ryota ? »**

Les yeux de l'empereur se rétrécirent très dangereusement, faisant naître chez le blond un sentiment de terreur. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa, avec une aura noire autour de lui, Kise, en continuant de caresser les cheveux du bleu.

 **« - Rien Akashicchi. Je suis prêt à le faire, répondit-il le regard fuyant et la voix tremblante.**

 **\- Bien »**

Il réveilla ensuite Kuroko. L'azur ouvrit un peu les yeux. Ainsi, il se retrouva en face à de beaux yeux rouge et jaune, le fixant d'une manière joueuse. Il pensait encore être dans un rêve mais la voix grave d'un Ahomine lui fit bien comprendre le contraire.

 **« - Tetsu ! Alors c'est quoi ce rêve qui te fais rougir à ce point ?**

 **\- Aomine-kun ne parle pas si fort je dors. »**

Kuroko se tourna sur les cuisses du rouge, mettant son visage en face de l'entrejambe du rouge. Il rougit précipitamment et se releva en se frottant les yeux. Il ne faut absolument pas que les autres pensent qu'il rougit…même si c'est le cas. Seul Akashi remarqua cette prise de couleurs et s'en réjouit. Kise ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes pour expliquer le problème et la solution proposée par Akashi. Kuroko fronça les sourcils :

 **« - Je suis efféminé ?**

 **\- Pas du tout Kurokocchi, et moi non plus.**

 **\- Attends Tetsu, sur tout ce qu'il a dit y a que ça qui te poses problème ?**

 **-Bien, déclara Akashi »**

Il prit le sac et en sortit deux perruques, une bleue et une blonde, les tendant aux deux prochains infiltrés. Ils les prirent s'en rechigner et s'habillèrent avec les vêtements proposés par le rouge. Kuroko avait de longs cheveux bleus avec un collier autour du cou. Kise lui avait allongé les cils avec du mascara et lui avait appliqué du baume à lèvre rose pâle, mettant son teint pâle encore plus en valeur. Il portait un sweet gris et un mini short jean, laissant voir ses jambes merveilleusement lisse. Des converse complétait sa tenue. Quant à Kise… dès qu'il a eu fini de s'habiller, il tomba dans les pommes. D'après Midorima, il avait ait une crise d'angoisse. Akashi soupira : décidemment on est beaucoup mieux servi que par soi-même. Il prit dans le sac une perruque rouge laissant certaines mèches tomber sur son visage.

 **« - Aka-chin, pourquoi as-tu ces objets ?**

 **\- Parce que j'avais prévu de faire un concours une nouvelle fois avec vous. Les perdants devaient s'habiller en filles. Malheureusement, nous n'en aurons plu cette chance.**

 **\- Et tu avais prévu ça pour chacun de nous ?!** , s'exclama Aomine

 **\- Bien sûr, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qui perdrait. C'était certain que ce ne serait pas moi mais ce n'était pas une hypothèse à écarter »**

Sous les regards ébahis il sortit deux paires de faux seins en plastique ayant pour couleurs respectives la coloration du teint de chacun (je ne sais pas si ça existe mais c'était nécessaire U.U). A ce moment-là, le bleu, le vert et le violet (Kise toujours évanoui) remercièrent intérieurement le ciel, que cette compétition n'arrivera jamais. Akashi avait vraiment honte de la situation, mais il préférerait mourir plutôt que de le montrer à ses coéquipiers. Il tendit la « chose » à Kuroko qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Akashi avait vraiment le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il soupira, leva son sweet et enfila la paire de seins façonné comme un soutien. Akashi fit pareil et enfila un simple débardeur rouge laissant voir sa « poitrine », un short large de basket et une paire de tennis. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir qu'Akashi avait des pieds tout aussi fins que lui. Les trois autres garçons (oui Kise toujours endormi) les observaient ave quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Surtout Murasakibara qui fixait étrangement Akashi avant de déclarer :

 **« - Aka-chin et Kuro-chin son sexy.**

 **\- Non mais ça va pas de dire ça comme ça ?!** , rétorqua Midorima gêné.

 **\- Non mais Murasakibara a raison. Akashi est plus facile à regarder, il ressemble carrément à Lynda là comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et Tetsu… Tetsu donne juste envie de le sauter !**

 **\- Ahomine-kun !**

 **\- Bien on y va Testsuya. Vous nous surveillerez avec es caméras reliés à l'écran de la voiture. Vous nous entendrez également grâce à ces micros. »**

Il tendit la mini caméra et micro à Kuroko qui les enfila. Il en fit de même. Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et s'éloignèrent. Et c'est à ce moment précis, que Kise se réveilla (enfin…)

Ils soupirèrent une nouvelle fois devant la grande porte. Etait-ce pour se donner du courage ? Sûrement. Kuroko se décida puis appuya enfin sur la sonnette, Akashi refusant de le presser. Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher doucement d'eux. Leur cœur se noua. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour ou pour évaluer un autre plan là on se jette dans le tas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune blonde assez âgée, peut-être 20-22 ans, qui affichait un énorme sourire. Elle les salua d'une révérence puis leur demanda de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un grand hall. La jeune fille prit place derrière un comptoir puis se présenta :

 **« - Encore bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Mitsu et je suis la réceptionniste. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je vous demanderai, s'il vous plait, de bien vouloir inscrire vos noms entiers sur la feuille.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? »**

Akashi l'avait demandé sèchement en essayant au mieux d'imiter la voix de Lynda lorsqu'elle était en colère. Sa voix d'habitude claire se rabaissait doucement, avec une teinte de sadisme, ne présageant rien de bon. Comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Et surtout il ne voulait pas accentuer sa voix. Jouer les nunuches, non merci. Jouer Lynda… Il n'était pas cruel à ce point.

La jeune sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, froide mais tout de même efféminée. Elle se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ce timbre de voix, et était tombée sous le charme. Cependant la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux envoutants, était venue accompagnée. Et elle devait aider ce couple à avancer plutôt qu'à les séparer. Cependant la fille au regard hautain l'attirait tellement. Si sexy…

 **« - C'est ma patronne qui le demande. Et je pense bien qu'elle vous fera des cartes pour les prochaines fois.**

 **\- Désolé mademoiselle, ce est pas sûr qu'on reviendra »**

Kuroko ne s'était pas tracassé pour changer sa voix. Il l'a simplement baissé un peu plus afin de la rendre plus claire et douce. La blonde par contre, détestait celle en face d'elle. Elle était…normale. La même voix nunuche de toutes les filles. Rien de particulier. La rouge ne méritait pas d'être quelqu'une d'aussi ennuyeuse. C'est décidé ! Lorsque la bleue aura le dos tourné elle en profitera pour avoir le rouge.

 **« - Ce n'est pas grave laissez-nous au moins…**

 **\- Nous ne reviendrons pas,** la coupa Akashi. **Nous jouions au basket mais notre ballon a traversé votre barrière. Nous sommes juste venues le récupérer.**

 **\- Ah ! Alors c'était le vôtre ! Pour vous racheter de nous avoir dérangées, vous devrez participer à quelques activités.**

 **-Bien** , s'empressa d'ajouter Kuroko voyant le rouge s'impatienter **. Nous participerons à toutes vos activités tant qu'on ne doit pas se déshabiller.**

 **\- Ok »**

La blonde saisit le téléphone fixe sur le comptoir et murmura un nom dans l'interphone puis leur demanda de noter leurs noms. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Akashi écrit leurs deux noms sur la feuille : Satsuki Kuroko et Lynda Akashi. Il soupira. Avoir besoin d'elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Ca montrait sa faiblesse et elle ne se gênera jamais pour le lui rappeler. Mais là, que pouvait-il d'autre. La jeune fille analysa leur nom. Puis elle reprit :

 **« - Satsuki… Vous avez le même prénom qu'une de nos employés. D'ailleurs je lui ai fait appel, elle arrive tout de suite. »**

Les deux travestis (oui oui ils le sont en ce moment non ? XD) froncèrent en même temps les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que leurs soupçons se confirmèrent. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose et à l'énorme poitrine se tenait en face d'eux les yeux grands ouverts. Que faisaient-ils ici eux ?

 **« - Akashi, Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce-que… dans…. Quoi ?!**

 **\- Tiens bonjour Momoi,** répondit simplement Kuroko.

 **\- C'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrait poser la question tu ne crois pas ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Eh ben, c'est mon stage d'été.**

 **\- On est au printemps et il y a cours en ce moment.**

 **\- Bon ok. Je suis désolé Akashi ! Mais tu vois… Dai-chan partait à New York et moi aussi je fais partie de l'équipe, moi aussi j'aurais dû partir avec vous. Alors je me suis faufilée dans l'avion et je suis venue »**

Dans la voiture, Aomine avait recraché tout son coca sur la personne en face de lui, c'est-à-dire Midorima. Le vert fulminait de rage mais le bleu n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Que venait faire Momoi ici ? Elle avait traversé la route ? Sérieux ?! Bon lui ne pouvait pas vraiment parler vu qu'il le faisait avec des mecs depuis pas mal de temps. Mais Momoi ! Hors de question ! Des filles ! Déjà qu'il n'acceptait même pas les mecs qu'elle ramenait et identifiait comme ses «petits copains ». Mais Aomine les menaçait toujours, disant qu'il ferait de chacun des secondes de leur vie un véritable enfer. Et ils s'enfutaient tous plus lâches les uns que les autres. Grace à lui elle était toujours vierge et ça allait durer longtemps. Mais il n'en est plus tellement sûr maintenant. Faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la protéger des filles !

 **« - Aominecchi à l'air troublé.**

 **\- Ca a dû être un choc, pas vrai Mine-chin ?**

 **\- La ferme !**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Momoi soit de ce bord là Aomine,** répondit simplement Midorima en enlevant son tee-shirt.

 **\- J'ai dit la ferme ! Elle ne l'est pas ! Vous avez bien entendu non ?! Ce n'est qu'un putain de boulot d'été !**

 **\- On est au printemps Aominecchi.**

 **\- On t'a jamais appris à la fermer Kise ?!**

 **\- C'est que Mine-chin s'emporte.**

 **\- Putain lâchez-moi ! »**

Un bruit aigu résonna dans les oreilles des deux garçons qui ne purent empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur leurs visages.

 **« - Eh vous ? Que faites- vous ici ? Et…comme ça ?**

 **\- Momoi on a oublié de te le dire mais Akashi-k…. Akashi et moi nous sommes ensemble à présent. Elle m'a déclarée sa flemme pendant qu'on jouait au basket tout à l'heure. J'ai été tellement surprise que le ballon m'a échappé des mains et a atterrit ici. Tu voudrais bien aller nous le reprendre s'il te plait ? »**

Momoi fronça les sourcils. Vu l'accoutrement des jeunes hommes, ils s'étaient vraiment déguisé pour venir récupérer leur balle. Et le timbre de voix qu'affichait son Kuroko était tellement mignon qu'elle voulut lui faire un câlin. Mais là n'était pas la situation. Elle essaya de se prêter au jeu de ses anciens coéquipiers :

 **« - Enfin ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ! Depuis tout ce temps vous avez finie par franchir le pas. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je vais vous chercher votre ballon tout de suite.**

 **\- Formellement interdit, ordre de la responsable. Elles doivent tout d'abord faire plusieurs activités pour pouvoir bien parler de notre club à l'extérieur** , catégorisa Mitsu.

 **\- Euh… Ok… Mais elles sont toutes les deux très timides. Elles ne pourront pas faires des activités comme le bain ou les massages…**

 **\- Bien occupe-toi de Kuroko. Je m'occupe d'Akashi.**

 **\- Ok ! Suis-moi Kuroko. »**

Ils se séparèrent allant chacune dans un autre couloir. Momoi marchait en murmurant leur plan de recherche à Kuroko :

 **« - On va tout faire pour trouver ton ballon. Je vais faire semblant de te faire visiter le bâtiment, pendant ce temps regarde bien aux alentours.**

 **\- Oui »**

Il suivit Momoi dans la salle thermale. Des filles s'y baignaient, d'autres en dehors du bain frottaient le dos de leur compagne soit avec des éponges ou alors avec leurs corps. Aomine s'intéressait tout particulièrement à la situation visible depuis la voiture par les caméras. « Hey Testsu bouges surtout pas. Cadre sur les deux filles devant Satsu »

Le bleu leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa route. Dans ses oreillettes il entendait toujours :

 **« - Aominecchi t'es un gros pervers !**

 **\- Pas du tout je ne fais que profiter de la situation.**

 **\- Mine-chin tes excuses sont minables.**

 **\- Mais c'est vrai n'est-ce-pas Midorima ?**

 **\- Pour une fois je vais être d'accord avec Murasakibara.**

 **\- Pff ! »**

La rose et la bleue continuèrent ensuite dans la salle de sport et de yoga. Kuroko trouvait la vision affreuse. Toutes ces filles nues… c'était... troublant. La rose ne voulant pas s'attarder dans cette partie intime aux filles lui demanda s'il voyait le ballon. D'un signe négatif, ils quittèrent enfin la pièce au grand désespoir d'Aomine.

De l'autre côté, Akashi était dans le bureau de la jeune fille qui l'avait fait asseoir. Il était assis sur la chaise en face du bureau, en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que la jeune fille ne débute la conversation.

 **« - Bien, mon institution n'est réservé qu'aux filles. Alors que venez-vous faire ici ?**

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit récupérer ma balle.**

Akashi avait repris sa voix normale. Elle était basse et agacée. Cette fille savait depuis le début que Tetsuya et lui était des hommes et elle lui a fait perdre son temps. Maintenant il n'avait plu qu'une idée en tête : en finir et placer ce ballon en lieu sûr.

 **« - Vous avez enfreint mon règlement.**

 **\- Rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient et je m'en irai.**

 **\- Oh mais je vous le rendrai mais avant… »**

Elle se leva pour venir se placer en face d'Akashi. De ses yeux émeraude elle plongea son regard dans celui du rouge. Elle s'assit sur ses cuisses en glissant son pouce le long de sa joue. Le rouge, se contentant de la regarder, froidement. De deux doigts, elle suréleva le visage du rouge et réfugia son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Pendant de longues secondes, elle resta là à respirer profondément l'odeur du rouge. C'était si envoutant pour la jeune fille. Le jeune homme, en fille ou en garçon, serait capable de faire changer de bord à quelconque hétéro. La classe, l'élégance et l'autorité qu'il dégageait l'avait directement frappée. Tellement qu'elle s'était mise à l'examiner de plus près, jusqu'à voir dans ses gestes et ses paroles, que la personne dont elle s'était éprise était un homme. Elle aimait les femmes, maintenant elle aime les filles et Akashi.

Elle remonta le long de son cou et embrassa sa joue. De sa langue, elle lécha le coin des lèvres du rouge. Elle enroula ses deux bras autour du cou du rouge et scellèrent leurs lèvres.

 **« Bien, ici c'est le bureau de…. »**

Cette phrase avait été dite par Momoi. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant cette vision. Kuroko en fit de même. C'était la première fois qu'il était si expressif. De l'autre côté, les garçons qui discutait de l'amour de Midorima pour les prédictions et les portes bonheurs se turent soudainement. Les deux sur place voulurent parler mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir leurs lèvres.

Akashi les regarda un moment avant de sourire. Il se leva tranquillement laissant la jeune fille tomber par terre sur les fesses. Il contourna le bureau et prit le ballon caché. Kuroko et Momoi était toujours muet et apparemment de l'autre côté aussi.

Akashi regarda la fille à ses pieds en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Maintenant nous sommes quittes. Je ne te dois plus rien et eux non plu. Et ne t'avises plus jamais de m'embrasser. Je ne réserve cet honneur qu'à de très rares personnes. »**

Cette phrase sortit de moitié les deux adolescents coupés du monde par la surprise, au moins pour qu'ils puissent sortir du bureau. Laissant derrière eux, la blonde au sol, se caressant les lèvres. Et pensant, elle espère au prochain.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres à la voiture. En entrant, ils fixèrent tous Akashi. Et ensuite Momoi avant que Aomine ne prenne la parole :

 **« - Bien je vais dire tout haut ce que tout le monde ici présent pense tout bas. Ste plait Akashi ne me bute pas si je crie c'est la surprise.**

 **\- Bien,** répondit Akashi.

 **\- Ok. MOMOI JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU TRAVAILLAIS DANS CET ENTREPRISE ET DEPUIS QUAND T'AIME LES FEMMES TOI ? ET AKASHI POURQUOI T'AS EMBRASSE CETTE FILLE ?**

 **\- Dai-chan calme toi. Je travaillais dans cette entreprise pour gagner de l'argent pendant les vacances d'été.**

 **\- ON EST AU PRINTEMPS !,** rétorquèrent le vert et le bleu.

 **\- Bref qu'on le soit ou non, c'était juste pour gagner un peu d'argent, pour pouvoir vivre ici. Et je n'aime pas les femmes : c'était strictement professionnel.**

 **\- Quant à moi Daiki, je déteste avoir à rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Nous n'avons pas respecté ses règles. Maintenant nous sommes quittes, nous n'avons plus aucun compte à lui rendre.**

 **\- Dis Aka-chin, c'était bien le baiser ?**

 **\- J'arrive pas à croire que des questions pareilles sortent de ta bouche Murasikabaracchi.**

 **\- Non Atsushi.**

 **\- Sérieux Akashicchi ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer** , déclara Kuroko **. Il commence à faire nuit**.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai. Nous rentrons. Je suppose que tu as déjà un appartement quelque part Satsuki, nous t'y déposerons.**

 **\- Mmm, oui Akashi** , répondit-elle en boudant. »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la voiture, reprenant la conversation d'un peu plus tôt : Midorima et ses objets portes bonheur. Eux qui pensaient que pendant le séjour il allait faire une pause en fait le vert avait téléchargé l'application sur sa tablette et recevait ses prédictions chaque matin. Et aujourd'hui son porte chance était… des bandages. Rien de trop bizarre quand on parle de Midorima.

Plus tard en soirée, au moment de se coucher, chacun refit dans sa tête le briefing de la journée :

\- Kuroko et Akashi s'étaient travesti

\- Ils étaient sexy en filles

\- Kise ne supportait pas la pression

\- Momoi travaillait dans un complexe… no comment

\- Akashi attirait les filles blondes aux yeux verts;

\- Les filles blondes aux yeux verts n'embrassent pas bien Akashi et enfin

\- Midorima est beaucoup trop accro à Oha Assa (bon ça on le savait).

Franchement, qui aurait cru que ce voyage se révélerait si informatif ?

* * *

 **En écrivant ça m'a bien fait rire de penser qu'ils pourraient être dans cette situation XD. Coincé dans un repère de jeune filles. Et aussi de faire le briefing de la fin.**

 **Ah au fait, juste pour vous le dire: Mitsu c'est une yandère (Krkrkrkrkr). Akashi se retrouvera prisonnier de cet amour contre son gré; mais ça c'est pour une autre histoire...**

 **Prochain chapitre: "Testsuya, l'alcool c'est pas pour toi."**

 **Review s'il vous plait ^^ et merci d'avoir lu! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4**


	4. L'alcool c'est pas pour toi Tetsuya

**Voilà pour vous. Le chapitre 4 tant attendu. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup trop de retard. En fait je m'étais focalisée sur une histoire à la base. Et je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Page blanche. Vide total. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai dit "j'en ai mare" et j'ai écrit une toute nouvelle histoire. Dont j'en suis plutôt fière d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:** **_L'alcool c'est pas pour toi Tetsuya_**

Kuroko se réveillait doucement, quelques rayons pâles traversant le rideau au tissu fin, chatouillant son visage. Il se frotta doucement les yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Il s'étira en jetant un regard autour de lui. La chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi était vraiment spacieuse. La couleur des murs était d'un rose très pâle et doux se voyant à peine avec les quelques rayons de lune éclairant la pièce. Il y'avait cinq meubles excepté l'immense lit, présents dans la chambre. Un placard, une étagère, une bibliothèque, un bureau et une table de chevet placé à droite de son lit. Mais pour un raison inconnu Kuroko aimait toujours dormir à gauche. Alors il avait déplacé le meuble.

Chaque occupant de la maison s'étaient vu à la disposition d'une chambre identique à la sienne. Kuroko sourit en se demandant pourquoi leur ex-capitaine avait besoin de leur présence ici. Etait-ce pour se sentir moins seul ?

Il haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil numérique posé sur sa table de chevet. Celui-ci affichait 02h33. Il avait encore pas mal de temps pour pouvoir dormir. Alors l'azur décida de repartir au pays des rêves. Il se rallongea et se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit jusqu'à se cogner sur une surface chaude et solide. Il leva les yeux pour remarquer qu'une personne se trouvait dans son lit. Kuroko fit voler les draps afin de découvrir qui s'était installé dans son lit. Et il vit…

Kise.

Kise, le copieur de la génération des miracles était dans son lit. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama c'est-à-dire un pantalon plutôt ample et ses pantoufles étaient encore aux pieds. Kuroko fronça les sourcils en remarquant son ancien coéquipier allongé dans son lit, son esprit sûrement très loin d'ici. Il se décida de sortir du lit en laissant au jeune homme, le loisir de terminer son sommeil. Kuroko marchait le long du couloir. Il y avait un escalier à son bout. L'azur hésitait. C'était à l'étage que les trois chambres de Midorima, Aomine et Akashi se trouvaient. Il haussa les épaules pour la deuxième fois en ce début de journée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit une bouteille en verre du frigo. Le sommeil le tenaillait. En effet, hier le blond avait eu l'idée de suivre un bon film d'horreur comme à l'ancienne. Ils l'avaient donc suivi. C'était un cliché total ce film. Six adolescents seuls dans une maison quand tout à coup des bruits se firent entendre et le fantôme de l'ancien maître de maison était apparu et avait juré de tous les éliminer. Le pur cliché quoi ! Mais ce fut la même personne qui avait proposé le film qui se mit à crier et à péter un câble de toute la nuit. Il avait hurlé, se cachant les yeux à chaque moment, et criait que bientôt ce serait leur tour car ils étaient six et qu'ils étaient dans une immense maison –certes pas abandonnée– mais une immense maison tout de même. Au final ils avaient tous dormi vers 1h du matin et le blond suppliait chaque membre de la maison de ne pas le laisser seul prétextant que ce sera sûrement par lui que le fantôme commencerait.

Kuroko levait les yeux au ciel en y repensant ; la nuit avait vraiment été longue. Il versa le liquide transparent sans vraiment y faire attention dans le verre, les sens embrumés par le sommeil. Il porta les verres à ses fines lèvres roses. Le liquide traversa la barrière de ses lèvres dans un mouvement fluide se logeant dans la bouche du passeur qui l'avala d'une traite. Il sembla que sa bouche s'échauffait mais rien de bien méchant. De plus, il aimait beaucoup cette sensation. La chaleur était sa sensation préférée. Oui, il adorait la chaleur. Quand elle lui picotait la peau, ou lui brulait certains sens souvent même elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Il se resservit instantanément le liquide inconnu et le but plus lentement, laissant sa langue s'imprégner de ce goût suave. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'en boire. Sa langue et tous les autre organes de son cops lui semblait-il étaient en feu. Sa tête lui tournait et il lui semblait qu'il se laissait de plus en plus aller. Il but à nouveau un verre et déboutonna le premier bouton de la chemise de son pyjama n'en pouvant plus de cette douce chaleur. Mais il ne pourrait dire pourquoi il en voulait encore. Alors il se mit à boire encore et encore.

Lorsque Akashi arriva dans la cuisine à 3h, la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'étrange odeur d'alcool qui régnait dans la pièce. Il fit passer son regard qui s'arrêta d'abord sur la table de la cuisine. Une bouteille en verre était couchée sur la table entrain de verser les dernières gouttes qu'elle contenait. Il alla vers la table et prit la bouteille. Il en renifla le contenu pourrons nous dire déjà inexistant. Le rouge fronça les sourcils. Qui était venu boire à cette heure de la nuit de la vodka dans sa cuisine. Il fit le tour de la table et aperçut un pied. Un petit pied fin et pâle dépassant de la table. Il se baissa et vit… Il ne pourrait dire.

Kuroko était assis en bas de la table, tenant un verre à la main. Il affichait un immense sourire digne d'un enfant qui a été sage et qui reçoit ses bonbons. Sa chemise était complètement déboutonnée et laissait entrevoir une de ses épaules. Ses joues étaient toutes roses et ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille.

 **« - A…Akashi-kun !**

 **\- Tetsuya ne crie pas il fait nuit.**

 **\- Non il fait pas nuit. C'est le matin puisque Akashi-kun est réveillé.**

 **\- Tetsuya qu'est-ce-qui t'ai arrivé ?**

 **\- J'ai bu de l'eau. C'était super bon ! Akashi-kun on va jouer.**

 **\- Tetsuya ce n'est pas… »**

Le rouge n'eut pas le temps de pouvoir terminer sa phrase que l'azur lui avait tapé sur le nez en hurlant :

 **« - Akashi-kun c'est toi le chat ! »**

Le temps qu'Akashi se remette de sa tape sur le nez, Kuroko avait disparu. Le rouge eut un tic d'agacement. Franchement si le bleu se mettait à jouer à cache-cache ça prendra un temps fou pour le rattraper. Le rouge s'apprêtait à commencer à chercher le bleu dans la cuisine mais :

 **« - Bordel Tetsu ! Tu fous quoi là ?! »**

Bon autant commencer par la chambre de l'as.

Akashi monta les escaliers quatre par quatre pour arriver plus vite. Il pénétra dans la chambre du bleu en un coup de vent. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Kuroko était allongé sur le bleu, ses hanches ondulant sur celles d'Aomine, en essayant de l'embrasser.

 **« - Allez Aomine-kun embrasse-moi !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Tetsu pourquoi je ferais ça. Et pourquoi tu pues l'alcool ?!**

 **\- Tu dois m'embrasser pour qu'on soit en parfaite symbiose. Mais je suis même pas sûr que tu connaisses ce mot Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Tetsu !**

 **\- Tetsuya tu dois aller dormir,** intervint le rouge.

\- **En bref Aomine-kun, c'est juste parce que c'est toi ma lumière. Et que je veux que ça en soit toujours ainsi. »**

Le garçon au teint basané se sentit rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Kuroko dise des choses aussi gênantes. Aomine, pris au dépourvu par ces mots, laissa donc le plus petit se rapprocher de ses lèvres sous le regard noir d'Akashi. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis plus rien.

Akashi avait tenté de se rapprocher du passeur mais celui-ci avait utilisé sa misdirection pour le passer. Aomine cherchait dans la salle, le petit garçon. Quand soudain, Kuroko qui s'était placé derrière Akashi, le poussait dans les bras d'Aomine, scellant les lèvres de l'as et de l'empereur. Les deux intéressés écarquillèrent leurs yeux, se figeant. Ils ressentirent l'un, la douceur des lèvres de l'autre, l'autre, les rugueuses lèvres de l'un. Puis d'un même mouvement ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Kuroko était déjà parti. Aomine toussait, se frottant les lèvres pour retirer cette sensation. Akashi lui, se frotta les lèvres d'une traite et affichait une émotion de dégout. Aomine se leva d'un bon :

 **« - TETSU RAMENE TON CUL ICI ! »**

Le bleu se dirigea furax vers la porte de sa chambre quand la voix d'Akashi l'arrêta.

 **« - Daiki.**

 **\- Ouais,** répondit-il agacé pressé d'en finir avec Kuroko

- **Ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce, reste dans cette pièce.**

 **\- Compte sur moi ! »**

Akashi et Aomine sortirent ensemble précipitamment de la chambre à la recherche de Testsu faisant un cache-cache d'enfer.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre du pivot de leur ex-équipe. Quand ils entrèrent, Kuroko put au moins avoir le mérite d'être parvenu à faire perdre la voix à Akashi en moins de 10 minutes. Kuroko était en bas de Murasakibara, de la chantilly partout sur son torse. Le violet quant à lui était en train de lécher les moindres parcelles de son torse, ne voulant laisser aucune trace de la chantilly sur le corps à la peau pâle.

 **« -Putain mais qu'est-ce-qui passes là ?!**

 **\- Kuro-chin s'est servi dans ma cachette secrète sous mon lit et s'est couvert le corps de chantilly. Puis il m'a demandé de venir le débarrasser de ça parce que c'est le gaspillage c'est pas bon. »**

Il s'attaqua au nombril du plus petit, ce qui fit gémir doucement Kuroko et qui crispa Aomine mais surtout Akashi. Le rouge serrait maintenant fermement la poignée de la porte essayant de faire passer sa colère sur elle.

 **« - Hum… Continue Murasakibara-kun... »**

On entendit par la suite la poignée de la porte se briser. Kuroko tourna sa tête vers le bruit tandis que Murasakibara continuait de lécher sa friandise. Aomine quant à lui s'éloigna un peu. Les yeux de l'emperor eyes s'étaient réveillés. Akashi lança un regard assassin vers Atsushi et Tetsuya mais trop tard, l'azur s'était déjà enfui. Akashi se calma un instant.

 **« -Kuro-chin est parti… Avec encore beaucoup de crème chantilly sur le corps…** , murmurait le violet comme étant au bord des larmes. »

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et obligèrent le géant à les suivre. Ils farfouillèrent toute le rez-de-chaussée. Puis, ne trouvant rien, montèrent à l'étage. Ils cognèrent dans la chambre du seul qui n'avait pas encore été réveillé dans cette partie de la maison : Midorima.

Aucune réponse. Akashi se décida d'entrer. Devant lui, un Midorima assis sur la chaise à quatre roues de son bureau, une lampe allumée éclairant un livre. Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi le passeur, assis sur le vert, remuant son bassin contre celui du shooter. Midorima, les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivait plus à bouger. L'azur se saisit des lunettes du plus grand et lui murmura tout de même assez fort dans l'oreille, n'arrivant plus à contrôler sa voix :

 **« - Occupes-toi de moi, mon beau médecin aux cheveux verts. »**

Puis il se saisit de la main froide et douce de Midorima qu'il porta à ses propres lèvres, se les caressant doucement.

 **« -Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser ta douche Midorima-kun. Et en passant, Midorima-kun a vraiment les doigts doux ! »**

Puis il happa les doigts du vert, un à un dans sa petite bouche. Il les suça, les lécha de manière vraiment suggestive et érotique, enroulant sa langue autour des longs doigts et les suçotant de temps à autre. Midorima n'avait plus les idées claires. Qu'est-ce-que Kuroko, le plus coincé et fermé de cette équipe des miracles était en train de lui faire. Lorsque Midorima tourna la tête ce fut pour rencontrer le regard haineux de trois de ses ex-coéquipiers.

 **« - Hey Midorima, arrête de t'allumer avec Tetsu tu veux !**

 **\- Je n'avais même pas fini de lécher Kuro-chin, Mido-chin.**

 **\- Tetsuya éloigne toi de Shintaro,** ordonna Akashi d'une voix sombre.

 **\- A vos ordre capitaine Absolu,** répondu Kuroko on faisant le salut au capitaine. »

Akashi fulminait. Franchement Tetsuya était vraiment intenable quand il avait bu. Complètement ingérable. Lorsque Midorima voulut chasser l'azur de ses cuisses il n'eut pas à le faire vu qu'il avait déjà disparu. Les autres n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, Kuroko était sûrement maintenant parti emmerder la dernière personne présente dans la maison. Kise.

Kise se réveilla soudainement. Il pouvait jurer avoir senti un caresse sur sa cuisse. Il papillonna des yeux essayant de s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce, éclairée seulement par quelques rayons de lune filtrés par le rideau en soie. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et son visage blêmit. Il n'y avait plus de Kuroko. A la place s'étalait sur le lit une immense tâche rouge. Les yeux de Kise s'emplirent de larmes. Alors le fantôme avait commencé par Kuroko et il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Pendant que l'un des êtres qui lui sont chères était en train d'agoniser, lui dormait paisiblement. Une larme dévala ses joues et des sanglots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge lui faisant un mal de chien. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit, en face de la tâche rouge et se mit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **« - NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Kurokocchi est mort ! Viens me prendre fantôme de la maison d'Akashicchi ! Prends-moi ! Ne me laisse pas seul sur terre après avoir pris tous mes amis !**

 **\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de brailler comme ça à 3h du mat Kise ?!**

 **\- Aominecchi ! T'es vivant ?! C'est trop bien ! »**

Il se jeta dans les bras de l'appelé et celui-ci le laissa tomber au sol. Ils regardèrent un instant la pièce sombre. Puis un ombre aussi pâle qu'un fantôme se fit voir dans un coin de la pièce et disparu aussitôt. Kise se mit à trembler comme une feuille, s'accrochant au pied du plus grand de la pièce : Murasakibara. Elle apparut encore, plus rapide qu'un fantôme, apparaissant et disparaissant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le ventre du blond se nouait. Des fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il se rapprochait. Le fantôme était là pour lui. Il le vit soudain, à une vitesse prodigieuse, se déplacer pour venir se placer juste devant lui en lui faisant un « bouh ! ». Kise eut tellement peur, qu'il ne vu pas le visage du fantôme se contentant de fermer les yeux et de crier à la mort :

 **« - AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Le fantôme ! Il est là pour moi ! Partez ! Sauvez-vous je me sacrifierais pour vous ! Il a déjà eu Kurokocchi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous ait aussi !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes idiot, c'est que Tetsu ! »**

Aomine alluma et fit le grand jour dans la pièce. Kise ouvrit les yeux et vit le passeur de son équipe placé devant lui, lui faisant un gros sourire.

 **« - Voyons Kise-kun, les fantômes ça n'existe pas. »**

Il fit un bisou sur la joue de son ami qui rougit, se demandant qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien arriver à son Kurokocchi aujourd'hui. Akashi soupira las de cette nuit.

 **« - Il serait tant de dormir n'est-ce-pas Tetsuya.**

 **\- Mais je…**

 **\- Tetsuya…** , fit le rouge plus menaçant.

 **\- D'accord Akashi-kun,** fit l'azur presque déçu mais resouriant aussitôt. **Seulement si Akashi-kun dort avec moi aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Accepté Tetsuya. »**

Tout le monde put enfin repartir dormir. Murasakibara boudeur d'avoir gaspillé de la crème chantilly, Aomine exaspéré, Kise peureux allant dormir avec Aomine, Midorima indifférent, et Akashi heureux.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure : 04h05. Akashi regardait le fantôme endormi près de lui. Il semblait si paisible. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était la même personne d'il y a 20 minutes. Il sourit en y repensant.

 **« - Franchement, l'alcool c'est pas pour toi Testuya ».**

Et il s'endormit, enfin.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin. Il en fallut des chose pour que Tetsu et Akashi arrivent à s'endormir n'est ce pas? XD Franchement j'ai adoré! Surtout le baiser Aomine Akashi! Aomine va tuer Tetsu la prochaine fois! Et Murasakibara qui léchait Kuroko! XXD En fait j'ai vraiment fait de la folie dans ce chapitre! Qui sait? Peut-être qu'un Kuroko saoul ressemble ) ça ^^**

 **Bref je vous dit à la prochaine! (j'espère vraiment très rapidement!)**


	5. Tetsuya ne toucheras plus d'alcool

**Bien voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur leur voyage à New York. En fait je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration dessus alors j'ai décidé de le terminer. Ce chapitre raconte en intégralité les derniers jours qu'ils ont passés à New York, gâché par Kuroko. Je vous laisse découvrir ce long chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5:**_ _ **Pourquoi Kuroko ne touchera plus à l'alcool**_  


Une fine brise traversant au même moment chacune de leur fenêtre, s'infiltra dans leurs chambres respectives, faisant voler leurs cheveux dans la caresse du vent. A ce même moment chacun regardait son plafond. Ils essayaient chacun d'eux de faire le vide dans leur tête mais plusieurs images leur revenaient toujours, gâchant l'instant présent. Cette semaine avait été un véritable calvaire. De cette semaine qui était censée être des vacances bien méritées, ils en étaient revenus avec des courbatures et des cernes sous les yeux. Bien sûr il y avait toujours une exception, et dans leur groupe cette exception était le plus petit de leur équipe : Kuroko Tetsuya. Après la cuite de Kuroko, celui-ci était resté pendant 3 jours, inconscient, se réveillant parfois pour quelques crises de folies.

De longs soupirs sortirent de leurs lèvres exactement au même moment. Même Akashi, ce grand empereur, avait été littéralement épuisé de cette atroce, horrible, fatigante, révoltante semaine.

Chacun dans leur chambre, à des coins de la ville différents, ils s'étaient mis tous d'accord : plus jamais Tetsuya ne boira à nouveau de l'alcool.

 **X- X- X- X**

 **Voulez-vous savoir ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **Oui ?**

 **Vraiment ?**

 **Alors je me ferais un réel plaisir de tout vous raconter !**

 **X- X- X- X**

Akashi ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard et observa son réveil numérique : 11h31. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait aussi tard et il était encore très épuisé. Après avoir couru toute la nuit –ou plutôt le commencement de la journée – dans son immense maison, il avait fini par s'affaler sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt à exactement 4h du matin. Akashi, étant d'habitude très matinal, n'était nullement content de s'être réveillé si tard. En plus connaissant les parfaits fainéants qui constituaient son équipe, il était sûr que personne ne s'était pris la peine de préparer le petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, le profond silence qui régnait dans la maison en cette belle matinée lui confirma sur le fait qu'aucun des occupants de la maison n'était éveillé. Maintenant on pouvait voir le grand Akashi Seijuro, s'asseoir sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et la mine renfrognée par la fatigue. Il ramena un de ses genoux contre son torse nu, l'entoura de ses deux bras et y déposa sa tête, les yeux légèrement clos. Oui, Akashi Seijuro était vraiment très mignon au réveil. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et aperçut la présence du joueur fantôme de son équipe. Il fronça les sourcils se rappelant seulement maintenant qu'il avait un invité –vraiment très alléchant – dans son lit. Comme s'il avait pressentit qu'on pensait à lui, Kuroko bougea de lui-même dans un profond sommeil pour venir nicher son visage sur le torse de son ami. Akashi le regarda avec intérêt, comme s'il se demandait si l'effet de l'alcool sur le plus petit n'avait pas déjà disparu. Il soupira à cette perspective, il voulait tellement que ce soit le cas. Il se dégagea lentement de l'emprise de l'azur sur lui et quitta son lit pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit, avec une chemise blanche bien repassée et un pantalon ressemblant à celui d'un costume (parce que c'en était un bien sûr). Il avait placé une serviette d'un blanc immaculée autour de son cou, recueillant les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient de ses cheveux. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Un Kuroko, à quatre pattes sur le lit, tourné vers lui. Son regard était vitreux et il avait la bouche entrouverte. Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses joues comme presque le reste de son visage étaient complètement rouges. Il transpirait légèrement, mais cela avait suffi à coller les quelques mèches qui tombaient par devant contre son front. Akashi resta alors quelques secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité à le regarder.

 **« A…Akashi-kun… »**

Akashi déglutit face à Kuroko. La voix de l'azur était rauque et basse lui donnant un effet sensuel. Akashi reprit contenance et s'avança vers le plus petit, toujours à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur le front de Tetsuya qu'il trouva étrangement chaud. Il réitéra son geste dans le cou et sur l'avant-bras du passeur. Il observa les yeux vitreux de celui qui pouvait s'apparenter à ceux d'une personne en manque. Il s'assit en face de Kuroko, en continuant de l'examiner ici et là. Tout le corps de Kuroko lui donnait la même conclusion : l'azur avait de la fièvre. Akashi se pinça l'arête du nez de deux doigts : de pire en pire. Kuroko tomba soudainement sur lui. Il était assis sur Akashi par on ne sait quel miracle, avait la tête sur son épaule. Quelques gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient du front du fantôme pour venir s'échouer sur la serviette autour du cou de l'empereur. Akashi se servit d'elle pour éponger le front du passeur et l'allongea sur le lit. Il partit mouiller la serviette d'eau froide et vint l'apposer sur le front de son cher Tetsuya. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son protégé, Akashi sortit de la chambre.

L'empereur avait fin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Plusieurs tasses avaient été disposées avec les préférences de chacun. Des pâtisseries s'étendaient tout le long de l'immense table. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, Akashi adorait cuisiner pour ses joueurs –amis -. C'était un immense plaisir que Shintaro n'aimait que le thé avec deux sucres, ou que Kise préférait un cappuccino auquel on devait rajouter une cuillère de lait, ou encore que Tetsuya n'aimait que le lait demi-écrémé avec un morceau de sucre. Savoir toutes ses informations lui était capitales, surtout pour les punitions qu'il donnerait à ses joueurs –oui joueurs cette fois ci –dans un futur proche.

La salle se remplit bien rapidement par tout le reste de la génération des miracles. Le sujet principal de discussion était l'étrange attitude de Kuroko la nuit dernière.

 **« - Kurokocchi était trop bizarre hier et méchant aussi.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu croies aux fantômes Kise.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas au fantôme Aominecchi ! C'est juste que ce film m'a vraiment terrorisé.**

 **\- Pourtant c'était un pur navet Kise.**

 **\- Midorimacchi soit un peu de mon côté pour une fois !**

 **\- Mido-chin a raison, ce film était vraiment pourri. Mais moi j'en veux plus à Kuro-chin. De 1 il a gaspillé de la crème chantilly…**

 **\- Wow, quel crime,** ironisa l'As de la génération des miracles.

 **\- En effet Mine-chin. Et aussi parce que à cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu bien dormir.**

 **\- On est tous dans le même bateau Murasakibaracchi. Mais dis-moi Aominecchi que t'as fait Kurokocchi à toi ? »**

Aomine échangea un bref et discret regard avec Akashi et répondit avec son ennui habituel.

 **« - Rien de spécial.**

 **\- Tu es sur, c'est bizarre quand même parce que...,** essaya de répliquer le blond

 **\- Tetsuya est malade,** le coupa tout d'un coup Akashi. ».

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. Midorima avait froncé les sourcils, Kise avait les yeux grands ouverts, Murasakibara regardait sa tasse de lait chocolaté avec ennui et Aomine prit soudainement la parole :

 **« - T'es sûr qu'il ne fait pas simplement une gueule de bois ? Il s'est tout de même tapé une bouteille de vodka entière à lui tout seul hier.**

 **\- Kurokocchi a fait quoi ?!**

 **\- Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore vivant,** pensa le vert.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que Kuro-chin a, Aka-chin ?**

 **\- Il a de la fièvre,** répondit simplement Akashi. **Atsushi et moi irons à la pharmacie tandis qu'Aomine ira acheter une nouvelle poignée de porte pour la chambre d'Atsushi,** énonça calmement le capitaine.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller l'acheter ? Et puis Kise et Midorima ils foutent quoi eux.**

 **\- J'allais y venir Daiki. Ryota et Shintaro se chargeront de veiller sur Tetsuya.**

 **\- Super facile Akashicchi !**

 **\- Je vous le souhaite. Bien allons y. »**

Après vingt minutes, Akashi et Murasakibara suivi de près par Aomine avaient quitté la maison. Kise, resté seul avec Midorima, décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de l'azur. Il grimpa donc les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Akashi. Il s'avança vers le lit et le tâta à la recherche de son ami.

Midorima buvait tranquillement son thé noir sur le canapé du salon. Il avait sa tablette entre les mains. Son doigt partit toucher une icône représentée par une boule de cristal posé entre deux mains. Il parcourra l'application avec aisance, apportant de temps à autres la tasse à ses lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son objet pour amplifier sa chance aujourd'hui n'était autre que quelques feuilles de thé noir. Midorima haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se rendre dans la cuisine mais une voix paniqué l'en empêcha :

 **« - MIDORIMACCHI !,** cria Kise en dévalant les escaliers l'air catastrophé.

 **\- Kise ne crie pas si fort !,** s'énerva Midorima.

- **Mais Midorimacchi,** s'essouffla Kise en arrivant à sa hauteur, **Kurokocchi a disparu ! Introuvable ! Je l'ai pourtant cherché partout ! Partout ! Akashicchi va nous tuer, nous massacrer, nous laminer ! On est mort Midorimacchi ! Tu comprends ça Midorimacchi ? On- est- mort ! »**

Kise venait de tenir fermement les épaules du vert et le secouait en lui disant ces trois dernières phrases. Il s'affala ensuite tout d'un coup par terre, se pliant sur lui-même comme voulant s'enfermer dans un cocon et se mit à rire. Un rire flippant. Kise riait d'un rire désespéré comme un vieux sénile.

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel et fit rapidement l'exploration de la maison. Bon il ne pouvait plus en douter, le bleu avait vraiment disparu. Il souleva Kise par les cheveux afin de le remettre sur ses pieds.

 **« - Kise ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher. »**

Kise tourna son regard larmoyant vers le shooter de la génération des miracles. Il renifla et se remit d'aplomb. Son visage s'embellit soudainement quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

 **« - Kurokocchi ! »**

Midorima et Kise coururent alors vers l'extérieur. Kise ouvrit la porte à la volée tandis que Midorima s'appliquait à la fermer. Kise courut après Kuroko, qui était déjà assez loin, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Midorima le suivait de près. Il espérait vraiment que cette journée irait de mieux en mieux : il avait tout de même pensé à prendre son sachet de thé.

 **X- X- X- X**

Aomine était maintenant dans une petite boutique de bricolage. Au début il avait traîné un peu dans la ville, ne trouvant pas l'intérêt de se presser pour trouver une simple poignée de porte. Sauf que maintenant, il regrettait amèrement ce choix. Devant le comptoir, Aomine suppliait le vendeur. Enfin lui hurlait plutôt dessus.

 **« - Comment ça vous n'en avez plus ?!**

 **\- Je suis désolé jeune homme mais c'est ainsi, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai d'autres clients.**

 **\- Mais faites un effort, allez chercher dans vos réserves. Mec c'est ma vie qui est en jeu en ce moment !**

 **\- Si c'est le cas je vous conseille de ne plus perdre de temps ici et d'aller dans un autre magasin. »**

Aomine jura mais suivi le conseil du vendeur et sortit de la boutique. Dehors, il cogna son pied dans une canette vide.

 **« Putain ! »**

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre : 13h28. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. On pouvait à présent voir, le grand Aomine Daiki, courir à travers les rues de New York, à la recherche d'une poignée de porte.

X- X- X- X

Akashi et Murasakibara se tenait devant leur troisième pharmacie. Akashi avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un dimanche, et donc quel les horaires de ces centres de soins étaient parfois changé. Heureusement celle-ci avait l'air ouverte. Akashi s'apprêtait à traverser les portes automatiques qui venaient de s'ouvrir, quand une intuition l'arrêta. Il tourna vivement la tête vers une ruelle et crut apercevoir une ombre, pendant une fraction de seconde, disparaître sous ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. C'est une voix morne et ennuyé qui le sortirent de ses pensées.

 **« - Aka-chin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Rien du tout Atsushi.»**

Akashi pénétra dans l'édifice avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Il en était sûr : il devait absolument rentrer à la maison.

Il passa sa commande à la pharmacienne qui le regarda un instant étrangement. Il comprit alors que c'était son regard des plus étranges qui intriguait la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bruns. Mais peut-être aussi sa couleur de cheveux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son géant ami. Murasakibara la regardait d'un œil impatient. Akashi la fusilla du regard cette fille lui faisait perdre son temps. La jeune dame commençait à ressentir la colère et l'impatience des deux garçons qui lui faisaient face. Elle demanda alors à un collègue d'aller chercher la commande en question. Elle en profita pour poser quelques questions à ses homologues.

 **« - Vos couleurs de cheveux ? Euh… Ils sont naturels ?**

 **\- Et on peut savoir qu'est-ce-que cela vous apporterait de le savoir ?** , lui cracha l'empereur.

 **\- Euh… Rien. Désolé monsieur. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais elle venait d'appeler un jeune garçon d'au maximum 16 ans : monsieur. Elle se rendit alors compte de la pression du jeune homme sur ses épaules. Sa voix, ses épaules droites, son visage dur et sévère, sa prestance et son attitude franche n'attirait que du respect et de la crainte. Elle prit la commande apportée par son collègue et la plaça dans un sac plastique. Akashi paya, prit ce pourquoi il était ici et partit, suivit de près par Murasakibara qui baillait.

A l'extérieur Akashi se retrouva, le visage à quelques centimètres d'un jeune blonde aux yeux verts. Elle lui sourit, le visage lumineux. Il soupira de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber sur elle ?

X- X- X- X

Kise et Midorima poursuivait Kuroko dans la rue depuis près de trente minutes.

 **« - Midorimacchi je rêve ou Kurokocchi a les yeux fermés ?**

 **\- On dirait bien que Kuroko souffre de somnambulisme. Attrapons-le avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.**

 **\- Plutôt que nous on se fasse mal tu veux dire. »**

En quelques minutes, Kuroko avait déjà failli se faire renverser par des dizaines de voitures, se faire arrêter par un policier, tuer Kise en le jetant du haut d'un pont, et je préfère m'arrêter là.

A présent le petit bleu trottinait vers une pharmacie mondaine.

 **« - Midorimacchi,** souffla Kise entre deux halètements, **je pensais que Kurokocchi n'avait pas d'endurance !**

 **\- Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas lorsqu'il dort. Il est là vers la pharmacie !**

 **\- Euh Midorimacchi… Akashicchi n'était pas censé se rendre dans une pharmacie…. »**

Le vert pâlit à comparaître avec un linge et se tourna dans la direction de la pharmacie. On pouvait très clairement discerner un géant aux cheveux violet en train de manger un chocolat et un plus petit, marchant de manière impériale. Midorima se tourna vers Kise et celui se hocha de la tête. Danger. Clair comme de l'eau de source et évident comme une érection (j'adore ma seconde comparaison!).

D'un geste commun, ils se mirent à courir comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait avant, courir comme si leurs vies en dépendaient –d'ailleurs c'était le cas –afin de réduire l'écart entre l'azur et eux. Ils coururent jusqu'à attraper Kuroko de force et à se jeter dans la ruelle la plus proche.

Akashi se retourna, le regard rivé vers une ruelle et crut apercevoir une ombre, pendant une fraction de seconde, disparaître sous ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

X- X- X- X

 **« - Akashi-sama ! Je suis très heureuse de vous trouver ici ! Je n'ai pas cessé de… »**

Akashi la fusilla amèrement du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait commettre un crime, là maintenant. Déjà qu'il était épuisé de la marche qu'il a eu à faire avec Atsushi pour trouver une autre pharmacie, ses nerfs étaient maintenant mis à rude épreuve. Il releva fièrement la tête pour passer devant cette fille sans plus lui prêter attention. Mais celle-ci, suicidaire de son état, s'agrippa fermement au bras du rouge, ses yeux émeraude pétillants de bonheur.

 **« - Lâche-moi. »**

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru la jeune fille qui lâcha le rouge pour aller cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. Suivi de Murasakibara qui suivait toute la scène d'un œil épuisé, franchement cette fille était dérangé. Ils se mirent ensuite en marche, après l'intervention de la jeune Mitsu. Ils passèrent près d'une ruelle où le violet laissa passer son œil, pour voir à son plus grand comble : Kise et Midorima qui attrapaient fermement Kuroko. Le vert lui faisait de grands signes pour partir loin d'ici avec Akashi.

Celui-ci, son intuition s'étant mis en alerte, voulut retourner sur ses pas pour savoir la raison pour laquelle le violet traînait ainsi. C'est ainsi que Murasakibara, prit les épaules du plus petit, le poussant rapidement afin de l'éloigner de la ruelle.

 **« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me pousses Atsushi ?**

 **\- J'ai faim Aka-chin. On va manger s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Atsushi.**

 **\- D'accord Aka-chin rentrons à la maison,** répondit Atsushi se jugeant loin de la ruelle. »

Akashi le jaugea de haut en bas et décida de ne pas trop se formaliser sur l'attitude étrange de son ami. Atsushi qui abandonne la nourriture, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours… Ils se mirent en marche vers la maison.

X- X- X- X

Aomine s'était tapé en quelques minutes 5 magasins de bricolage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures malgré sa bonne endurance. Il leva la tête vers l'enseigne du magasin et soupira : « **Pitié, faites qu'ils en ont ! »**

Il s'engouffra dans le petit local, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la vendeuse. Elle avait une immense poitrine et pour une fois Aomine ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à penser à son triste sort s'il ne ramenait pas cette putain de poignée de porte à la con ! (je parle pour lui U.U)

Il leva son regard vers le beau et jeune visage de son interlocutrice.

 **« - Salut, avez-vous des poignées de porte ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, elles sont tout au fond. Veuillez me suivre. »**

Aomine manqua de faire un bon de pure joie, et remercia la jeune vendeuse, les yeux illuminés de joie. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire où elle le conduisit à différentes sortes de poignées. Il choisit son modèle et régla. Avant de partir il remercia encore et encore sa sauveuse et s'en alla en courant au plus vite. Dans sa course, il cogna sans le vouloir une personne. Un gémissement de douleur suivi d'un **«putain, non mais tu pourrais pas faire attention ! T'es manchot où quoi ? »,** le fit prendre connaissance de l'identité de sa victime. Il leva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un blond à la peau taché de marques rouges et avec des yeux ors assombris plissés par de la colère.

 **« Kise ?! »**

X- X- X- X

Après qu'Akashi et Murasakibara soient partis, Kise et Midorima purent enfin souffler. Le blond sentait monter la chaleur le long de son corps. Il bouillonnait littéralement de rage, une veine commençait à pulser sur son front.

 **« - Midorimacchi, j'en ai marre ! Kurokocchi tu viens avec moi ! »**

Il agrippa fermement la main pâle de l'azur pour l'emmener à sa suite.

 **« - Kise attends !** , l'interrompit Midorima. »

Mais Kise dans son élan, ne put pas freiner sa marche à temps et glissa soudainement dans des cartons superposés dans cette ruelle. Sans le vouloir sa main atterrit sur un objet long, fin et poilu. Un cri assourdissant se produisit dans la ruelle. Plus tard, on pouvait voir Kise avec un visage, un cou et des bras couverts de griffures. En effet, sa main s'était posé sur la queue d'un chat et celui-ci s'était littéralement jeté sur lui.

 **« - Euh Kise… Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Midorimacchi pas de commentaire. »**

Midorima avait porté Kuroko sur son dos car il commençait à s'éveiller. Ils se mirent rapidement en route, Kise devant, marchant d'un pas empressé. Midorima marchait à l'arrière et étirait un sourire amusé. Quand soudain un poids inconnu vint se bousculer contre notre blond déjà bien en colère :

 **«- Putain, non mais tu pourrais pas faire attention ! T'es manchot où quoi ?**

 **\- Kise ?!**

 **\- Oh ça c'est la meilleure ! Après tout ce que j'ai subi, il faut à présent que je tombe sur Aho !**

 **\- Euh Kise, t'es sûr que…**

 **\- Oh la ferme ! On est déjà assez en retard comme ça. Midorimacchi bouges toi le cul ! »**

Kise avança furibond, sans jeter un regard à ses deux amis. Les deux autres restés en arrière, se regardèrent, l'œil étonné. Qu'arrivait-il au garçon souriant qu'était Kise ? Ils le suivirent tout de même, essayant de garder le rythme avec le blond devant eux.

 **X- X- X- X**

Il avait voulu appeler son chauffeur, lui dire de venir le chercher, mais Atsushi y avait tenu. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une pâtisserie et maintenant ils étaient vraiment en retard. Akashi s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tetsuya et il avait peur que son état ne s'empire de minutes en minutes. Et maintenant ils s'étaient retrouvé à prendre le bus, avec des gens bruyants et sales.

Le géant sentait déjà la colère du rouge monter, mais il avait mis sa paresse de côté pour faire gagner du temps à ses amis. Quand ils sortirent du car, Akashi était déjà bien en rogne. Ce fut encore plus quand, ils passèrent devant trois jeunes se disputant. Un des adolescents, prenant Akashi pour un membre de leur groupe, lu assena une droite en plein visage.

 **Je pense bien que je vais vous épargner ce qu'ont subit les pauvres gars de la part d'Akashi et de Murasakibara.**

 **X- X- X- X**

Vers 3 heures de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent tous en même temps dans la rue. Le trio se cacha dans l'angle le temps de laisser entrer les deux garçons dans la maison. Lorsqu'Akashi fut entré, Aomine se mit à faire de grands gestes au violet devant la porte. Le géant soupira de fatigue. Pour ces trois idiots il s'était attiré les foudres d'Aka-chin et avait même dû se battre. Il entra et vit Akashi dans la cuisine entrain de remplir un verre d'eau. Il envoya rapidement un texto à '' _Mine-chin_ '' : « _Vous pouvez venir_ ». Puis il s'engouffra dans la cuisine afin d'occuper un empereur bien trop exaspéré et ferma la porte derrière lui.

 **«- Atsushi ouvre la porte.**

 **\- Aka-chin j'ai faim.**

 **\- Atsushi je dois m'occuper de Tetsuya.**

 **\- Moi d'abord Aka-chin ! Pourquoi Kuro-chin passerait avant moi ?**

 **\- Tetsuya est malade Atsushi. Ouvre la porte. Tu m'as déjà assez mis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ? »**

Pendant l'engueulade de ce duo digne d'une dispute de couple, les trois autres restés dans la rue pénétrèrent dans la maison. Midorima monta les escaliers quatre par quatre pour afin d'aller dans la chambre du rouge déposer Kuroko et resta à son chevet. Kise alla dans sa chambre gardant son humeur massacrante et Aomine déposa sa course sur la table basse du salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Murasakibara qui s'était adossé sur la porte afin de subir les menaces du rouge. Il tomba à la renverse sur le bleu, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Aomine manqua de s'étouffer en entendant une de ses côtes se casser. Sa douleur augmenta encore plus, quand Akashi marcha tranquillement sur eux pour se rendre à sa chambre. Murasakibara se releva avec difficulté et fusilla Aomine du regard.

 **« - Mine-chin, Kise-chin et Mido-chin me doivent chacun un resto,** lui lança-t-il en colère. **»**

Aomine se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté, et partit en boitant vers le salon.

Lorsque Midorima se tourna, il ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise sortir de sa bouche. Akashi se tenait devant lui, les cheveux en pétard, les vêtements débraillés, un œil au beurre noir et des hématomes pleins le corps. Il dévisagea Midorima qui lui, avait des cernes assombris et s'était levé en s'attrapant le dos.

 **« - T'as une sale mine,** lui avait lancé Akashi.

 **\- Hum. Je te retourne le compliment. »**

Il sortit de la pièce le dos en compote après avoir transporté Kuroko sur son dos sur une multitude de mètres. Akashi se rapprocha du lit et s'assit près de Tetsuya. Il lui fit boire le médicament, et s'allongea afin de reposer ses muscles endoloris. Plus tard Aomine, accompagnés de Murasakibara entrèrent dans la chambre :

 **« - Hey, on peut rester pour regarder Tetsu ?**

 **\- Pas plus de dix minutes. »**

Le violet et le bleu entrèrent donc dans la chambre et s'assirent par terre, le dos collé au lit. Midorima revint ensuite, un verre d'eau à la main et le tendit à Akashi avec un simple **« C'est pour Kuroko ».** Il partit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait déposée là plus tôt pour surveiller Kuroko. Kise vint quelques minutes plus tard. Akashi afficha pendant une fraction de seconde une surprise sur son visage.

 **« - Ryo…**

 **\- Pitié ce n'est pas le moment Akashicchi. »**

La surprise d'Akashi augmenta face à l'humeur de son ex-coéquipier. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et laissa Kise venir prendre place sur son lit pour s'asseoir face à lui.

 **« - Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ?**

 **\- Trop long à expliquer,** répondit simplement Aomine.

 **\- Et pourquoi tenez-vous tous à être si proche de Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Akashicchi tu n'as pas idée du nombre de choses que l'on a fait pour lui aujourd'hui,** soupira Kise.

 **\- C'est clair,** confirma Midorima.

- **Je suis d'accord avec Kise-chin.**

 **\- Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de pas con,** objectiva Aomine.

 **\- Aho je ne suis pas d'humeur !** , rétorqua Kise »

Akashi sourit au portrait que lui offrait son ex-équipe dans sa chambre.

Ils finirent par tous s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, exténués par cette longue journée.

 **X- X- X- X**

 _Plus tard dans la soirée:_

Quand Kuroko se réveilla, il fut surpris d'admirer autour de lui, toute son ancienne équipe endormie et réunie. Midorima dormait la tête posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, Aomine et Murasakibara étaient assis à même le sol et avaient la tête posée sur le lit. Kise étaient allongé à ses pieds, et Akashi était couché tout près de lui. Il déposa sa tête contre le torse du rouge et s'endormit une nouvelle fois.

 **X- X- X- X**

 _A l'heure actuelle:_

Les trois derniers jours de leurs vacances avaient été ennuyeux à mourir. Ils avaient tous dû rester à la maison car ils n'étaient pas en état de sortir. Midorima étaient jusqu'à présent courbaturé du dos, Aomine avait mal partout son corps et sentait encore sur lui le poids de Murasakibara, Murasakibara avait encore plusieurs bleus et était encore plus fatigué que tous les autres jours, Kise avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais les marques de chat ne disparaissaient pas et Akashi restait cloitré dans sa chambre, ses bleus ne voulant pas disparaître surtout le gros au niveau de son œil droit, son corps le faisant atrocement souffrir. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux d'un même mouvement et soupirèrent.

C'était décrété :« Tetsuya ne devait plus jamais toucher à de l'alcool ».

Seul un petit bleu, guéri de sa fièvre après plusieurs jours, était rentré indemne de son voyage. D'ailleurs ils se demandaient toujours pourquoi, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, ses amis le fusillait du regard. Il haussa les épaules: ils avaient du avoir un mauvais séjour.

* * *

 **Fin. Voilà pourquoi tant que la génération des miracles des miracles aurait tous ses esprits, Tetsuya ne toucheras plus jamais à de l'alcool!**

 **Prochain chapitre: "Levée de rideau"!**

 **Sayonara, bye bye! XD**


End file.
